


Fairest Of Them All

by VishnuBlakart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Average Robin, Big Cock, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Hot Sex, Nipple Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Steamy Emma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, sexy regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishnuBlakart/pseuds/VishnuBlakart
Summary: Regina lives in the Sherwood Forest after She meets Robin Hood in the tavern. Now after five years of lackluster life, Regina finds a Stranger who saves her from a danger but gets seriously injured in the process.  So, Regina decides to take care of her. She soon learns some shocking truth about the green eyed stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •This is Gp! story so stop reading if you don't like it. There is also Cheating and some mentions of Regina/Robin smut.•

  Regina covers herself with her cloak to ward off cold as she walks back her cottage alone. Robin was supposed to meet her but he couldn't make it so instead sent one of his Merry Men to inform this, an hour later. 

 

Apparently, he had to raid another royal carriage today than meet with his soulmate. Now, after sunset She has to walk back to her Cabin which is deep in the woods. It's settled away from the town for her own protection and there is less chance for her to be ambushed by thieves or bandits. 

 

Regina stops midstep hearing a deep growling in the bush nearby. So, maybe she should worry about animals more. The brunette startles a bit when a large black wolf steps out of the bush. She curses herself for not bringing her crossbow or knife for her safety. 

 

The wolf assess her with its cruel red eyes and snarling yellow teeth as it hunches on its front legs. Regina was contemplating her next move whether to run or find something to attack it but the wolf doesn't give her a chance.  

 

The black wolf lunges at her but Regina is tackled down and feels very disoriented by the sudden movement. When she refocuses, a figure clad in trousers and Grey shirt was fighting the wolf intensely. 

 

Regina notices how feral the animal fights to reach her before it gets kicked on its lungs by the Stranger. She notices a strange looking bag near her. A shriek gains her attention followed by a loud grunt of pain from the Stranger. 

 

The black wolf whines lowly as it limps away with a bloody leg. The stranger is kneeling with a hunting knife poised to attack and they continue to grunt in pain before turning to face Regina. 

 

The stranger, a woman with her golden hair tied high, looks directly at Regina and her wide eyes meet The brunette before she crouches down holding her bloody side. Regina runs to help her after taking the strangers bag with her. 

 

@°@°@

 

Regina looks away from the window to the blonde woman on her bed. After carrying or dragging the blonde to her cottage, She cleaned her wounds and applied some healing herbs to the deep scratches on her right shoulder and her sides.

 

The woman puzzles Regina, not just because she wears strange men clothes or carries strange bags and items. Because normally no one ventures this side of thr forest except Robin, her husband and some of his Merry Men with him.  

Occasionally Eugenia and her grandaughter visits her to get some of her vegetables. So, what was the blonde doing in this side of the woods.? 

 

Also the woman is incredibly brave and stupid to take on a large wolf directly for Regina. She could've been killed easily. Luckily the damage is not too deep and the chance of infection is less. 

 

Regina falls asleep after few minutes and wakes up before sunrise, she does her normal work like feeding Roccinate and taking care of her garden.

 

It's noon by the time she gets inside her house with her hands and grey dress coated faintly in brown dirt, light sweat gleaming on her face. Her hair has fallen out of its braid in the front.

 

Regina knows how she looks like a true peasant right now and knows that her mother will murder her if she could see her state now. 

 

The brunette enters her room silently to find the blonde woman looking around her confusedly before her eyes fall on Regina. Her eyes which is blue or... green and intense.  

 

Regina gulps subtly when those eyes take in her full body with a blatant once over before meeting her eyes again. The brunette freezes for a minute at the look this unknown blonde gives her. Which no one has ever given her in the last five years or years before that, not even Robin, her husband.  

Nobody had looked at her with such desire and reverence and definitely not in her current dirty state.

 

Making her feel like Fairest Of Them All with just her virdian eyes. 

 

This is going to be interesting. 

 

"You are staring, dear! " Regina says softly watching as the blonde exhales. 

 

"Hi" Comes the soft reply. 

 

£ • £ • £

 

The stranger was not from this realm but somewhere else, Boston, that's what she said. It's been few days since the wolf attack and Regina allowed Emma to stay with her so she can heal properly. 

 

Emma said that she was from a world without magic and apparently her mother who lost her as a baby brought her back to this magic realm. 

 

Her newly found parents wanted her to marry someone against her will so Emma left them to explore this new land and find someone for herself if she has to marry at all. 

 

The blonde was secretive and closed off despite sharing this story and gave nothing more. But one thing she didn't hide was how she looked at Regina. 

 

Though Robin had married her a month after meeting her at the tavern, he was not present enough these past three years. Making a deal with Rumplestilskin to hide herself from the King and her Mother cost Regina a lot.  

 

Her soulmate was attentive and happy with her initially but a year later when they were still without a child Robin had began to withdraw. It was also difficult for Regina to handle but she convinced him that they have time for a baby in the future. 

 

Robin told he understood but the spark that shone between them at the start of the year vanished some time later. He was still good man taking care of her needs and everything.  It was for her safety she lives little away from town in case anyone from her past life tried to find her. 

 

But Regina still feels dull and lifeless in her monotone life after five years of same routine and same work. Her husband has to maintain his tavern and help poor people in his other time. She is proud of him but his visits to their home became less frequent in years and changed into one time a week. 

 

Emma met The Robin Hood 4 days after she accepted to stay in the cabin for her recovery. He was a good looking guy who smells like forest bug. He thanked her for saving his wife from danger. Which was shocking to the blonde because these past 4 days Regina never mentioned it once but they had talked about other things happily. 

 

Regina must be a lonely housewife and her husband seems happy enough to see her but something still feels amiss. He is all smiles and Regina absorbs his attention all greedily. But sadness lingers in those brown eyes even after the obvious roll in the hay she had with him. 

 

Emma eyes them both after two days when Robin departs his wife again for next few days. Emma was curious about the couple's dynamic as they shared their brief goodbye kiss. 

 

&^ &^ &

 

RegIna dusts her hands after feeding some hays to Roccinate and gets lost in the memory when days ago Robin had brought her after the night fallen. He was as usual polite and grateful to Emma for her help.  

 

These two years their interaction is more in the bed than anything else. She likes that intimacy with her husband. She also wants them to know each other in another ways but it's difficult with the space fallen between them. 

 

Usually, Robin eats his dinner with her while speaking about his adventures then takes her to bed. He would strip her first then himself while kissing her deeply. His hands would squeeze her breasts as he lay on top of her and proceed to enter her slowly then start to move inside her in fast and steady rhytm till he reaches his climax. 

 

This time Emma was in their bed so he took her in the stables which was directly in line of the bedroom window. 

 

Normally,  Regina doesn't necessarily feel bad about having sex with her husband but that night she felt very uneasy at the thought Emma might see them. Different from the leer Will Scarlett gives her sometimes. 

 

 

Regina shakes these thoughts away as she goes inside her home to find the blonde in the kitchen. She exhales heavily.  She is happy these days because of Emma.  She is very funny, caring and beautiful. Understanding. 

 

The blonde is not good at opening up often but when she does it's genuine and Regina is eager to share many of her thoughts and past with her. 

 

But it's becoming very hard to ignore the intense way green eyes devouring her every second it turns to her. The small genuine compliments touch her heart so much. Regina knows she is a married woman but she can't help feel very flattered by the blondle, compared to the bland life Robin gives her. 

 

Emma smiles at her brightly and Regina returns it equal bright. They stay silent after their initial greetings while Regina starts to work on their dinner.

 

The blonde follows her movements closely admiring the veins in those beautiful but strong hands. The way her dark hair falls to grace her cheek and the light sheen of sweat gleaming her olive skin.

 

Emma licks her lips when Regina tucks her hair behind her ear, again those hands and she imagines how it would feel wrapped around her.... 

 

"Emma!!" Regina bites her lip when Emma keeps looking at her with darkened eyes.!  "You are once again starting, dear! " She reminds her softly. 

 

"Nothing! Just.. " Emma huffs almost angrily, Regina frowns at her.  "Do you know how ravishing you look right now?  I wanna eat you up for dinner instead! "

 

Those words sends shivers down Regina's body before it affects her core with wet heat. She breathes out heavily before looking away from Emma nervously.  "You shouldn't talk to me like that, Emma.  I am a married woman.!" 

 

"But you are not opposed to my words other than your marital status.! " Emma shoots back at her. 

 

"That's not important and we can't talk to each other like this.  And I have to make dinner for us.  So,..!" Regina gulps in panic when she notices Emma walking closer to her. 

 

"You are the most complex and beautiful woman I've ever seen and I have seen many of them but none are like you. But I will respect your wishes to not talk about it." Emma declares passionately before moving away from her personal space. "I'll bring some woods for fire." 

 

Regina follows her out and exhales shakily when the blonde removes her shirt before starting to hack into the log with her fast healing shoulder. 

 

Muscles ripples in her arms mesmerizingly and Regina knows she is fighting a war she will lose.  

 

#× #× #

 

That night Regina was restless because from day one they were sharing the bed. But when Emma broke the tension that was brewing between them, it felt al too real. Now Regina is very self conscious of Emma. 

 

"You know, I won't touch you without your permission, Regina. Don't worry about me," Emma assures her with moonlight shining on them. The brunette turns to face her directly. 

 

"I am not afraid you will touch me but I fear that I will allow it!" Regina confesses quietly looking at the blonde with hooded eyes. Emma curses faintly before pulling the trembling brunette into her arms safely. 

 

She calms her with small kisses to her face, avoiding those plump lips awaiting her eagerly. Regina wraps her arms around Emma and locking her eyes with green ones intensely.  

 

She initiates their first kiss but Emma takes control of it, nibbling her plump lips thoroughly. Regina gasps at the sharp nip to her scar and moans against the hot tongue invading her mouth. 

 

They make out heavily for sometime, their lips are swollen red and tender when they break apart. Regina traces Emma's face intimately with her fingers and her eyes. 

 

"I don't want break my vows but I can't decide past the burning you lit in my stomach." Regina says huskily, the blonde nods thoughtfully. 

 

"I have something important to tell you before you decide anything! I am not normal like other women." Emma stands naked in the moonlight after removing her few clothes for Regina's eyes. 

 

Regina gasps shocked, spotting a hard thick cock standing proudly between Emma's legs. It's obviously 8 inch in length and has thick girth to stretch her pussy to its limit. The thought causes Regina to rub legs together under her dress discreetly but Emma spots the movement and Regina panting currently. 

 

"Regina..strip! We will not have sex tonight..!!! But we can enjoy ourselves!" Emma husks out and repeats herself when Regina just lies there, blinking. The brunette strips herself nude with Emma's help and stands for her to admire her body. 

 

Regina lies on the bed with her legs spread a little. She follow Emma's instruction to touch herself after some hesitation and shyness but soon looses herself in the pleasure building in her core. Emma kneels between her legs while stroking her penis faster. 

 

They moan when Emma rubs her broad head all over Regina's pussy after removing her hands. The brunette feels the heat from Emma's penis moans loudly as she feels that head rubbing her insistently. 

 

Regina looks at Emma when she feels her penetrating stare and she comes at the husky call of her name. 'Regina'

 

The blonde strokes her penis faster and comes with a heavy grunt that echoes with Regina's moan when she feels Emma's come covering her stomach and outside pussy. 

 

After coming down her high,  Regina feels the come dripping lower to her entrance and ass. She glares at Emma but the blonde only looks puzzled for a moment before smirking at her. 

 

"You did say there is a burn in your stomach and I thought it would cool down with my come. " Emma shrugs at her happily and Regina laughs with her after glaring at her few seconds while swatting at the bonde playfully. 

 

#• #• #

 

TBc...


	2. Chapter 2

#* #* #*

 

After taking Roccinate for a good ride in a clearìng nearby her cabin, Regina walks him to his stall. Its been days since that night they did those things and their interaction has changed drastically.

 

Emma would greet her with a kiss on her cheek first then on her lips. She would never push for anything more. Understanding that Regina needs space and has internal conflicts. 

 

The blonde having a penis didn't change anything about her for Regina. But thinking about Robin makes her feel very guilty.

The distance between them is due to the lack of child and she knows it's impossible for her to conceive. Because of her deal with Rumple who cursed her to be barren when she didn't listen to him.

 

She learned about this a year after their marriage from a gleeful Rumplestilskin. It broke her heart but she held out hope that her soulmate would broke her curse with true love.

 

But its been four years stil he couldn't help her much with that. While Emma is becoming her lover, she's also more than that. One true friend she had in a long time without any compulsions and expections. 

 

The blonde was refreshing air to her dull life starting from the way she would speak, her mischievous smile, soft looks and her grumbles & pouts when she was outsmarted.

Regina has been told by few people in the town that she can be prickly on bad days but Emma enjoys her sass and snark with a smirk and rebuttal of her own. 

 

Regina started kissing Emma deeply instead of usual soft pecks one day and now it takes nearly an hour for them break apart once they lock their lips. 

 

Few days back, Ruby came by to visit her and soon Emma was chatting away with her. They were all smiles by the end of that day and Regina could'nt complain about it because Ruby was only 17 summers old, very easy going and interesting character.

 

Emma assauged her fears of not being young enough or presentable by stating how utterly ridiculous is that. Honestly, Emma was mesmerized by her the moment she met Regina when she woke up after the wolf attack.

 

"You are only 23, Regina you are very young and also I'm 25, so does that mean I'm not attractive too!" Which shut her up effectively earning a cocky smirk from Emma. 

 

She ňever brushed off Regina's feelings about missing her father or her Daniel. Unintentionally or intentionally. Unlike Robin who listened to her words and said that maybe it all happened so she can be with him, they will be happy for her and her soulmate.

 

Regina wasn't so sure their union is worth losing many things most importantly her father who went back to their estate before she runaway from King Leopold.

 

The fact remains that Robin has saved her from that life with King and his brat, kept her safe. She owes her gratitude to him. But their life together was not very happy like the fairy Tinker Bell and her pixie dust promised.

 

Robin visited her again but couldn't stay more than two days with her. Regina was very angry because after getting some pleasant attention from a stranger made her realise how ignorant her own husband was to her.

 

He said she can't join him in his quests because it's not safe for her, a runaway bride of a famous King, no matter how efficient she is with weapons.

 

His visits to her is mainly involves the talk about his life away from her and have sex with her which she thinks he does in the hopes she would be pregnant. She starts to feel like he is doing this out of obligation than his love for her.

 

Robin's negligence is their main problem and her own desperation for smallest bit of love and attention from him.

 

The day he left Regina started to be more bold and open with Emma who was not happy that she slept with Robin but the blonde never said a word about it. Its been a month now since Emma saved her from the wolf. Her wounds are healed nicely.

 

"You know, we never go out to the town and I know you are bored after staying here all the time! How about we visit the market. Ruby mentioned it would be fun." Emma suggests casually looking at her with soft smile.

 

Regina smiles back bút worries her lips little, if it would be safe for her to spend so much time outside but then decides she will stop looking over shoulder when Emma gives her a hopeful look. But...

 

"So, Ruby mentioned, huh?" She grumbles staring at her hands but Emma takes it to intertwine with her own. "You two are very close these days." 

 

"Regina, you don't have to worry about her. I asked her a favor and she was happy to help." Emma wraps arms around her waist and slowly backs her into counter. "I have my eyes set on only one woman!"

 

"I can't give you myself completely right now and your sincere words and actions kills me, Emma!"  Regina tells her honestly. The blonde only smiles sadly before raising her dress slowly but steadily until she bunches it around her waist. She leans her body against Regina fully.

 

"I am falling for you and I'm willing to accept what you can give me. But For the record you deserve better than what Robin Is giving you." Emma drops to her knees before her hot breath warms over the brunette's pussy. "Honestly, you deserve to be treated like a queen, my queen, Regina!"

 

With that, Emma starts eating her thoroughly, entering and digging deep Inside her with a enthusiastic tongue as Regina starts moaning continuously with her thrusts.

She writhes on the counter with pleasure and humming when her lover starts to suck her clit hard.

 

Soon, She comes with a loud moan and looks down at the way Emma is cleaning her come with her tongue. She pets her hair tenderly but then Emma starts to lick her more vigourously while rubbing her sensitive clit softly.

 

Regina tries to move away from the stimulation but the blonde holds her hips in place. "Oh! Emma.. mmmhh stop! Not so soon.. ahh!" She moans pitifully. 

 

Her lover doesn't release her only contìnues to dévour every inch of her pussy eagerly while Regina pants heavily, her hips rocking desperately. But she also continues to plead her blonde lover half-heartedly to stop.

 

"Can't!, R'gina.. wanna taste your come again!" She answers dazedly before returning to the pink red lips before her. Emma's words causes tingles down her body and Regina opens her legs little more.

 

When she comes with a cry minutes later, Emma sucks her entrance forcefully not caring about the keening, writhng woman above her. Regina covers her pussy In one hand when the blonde finally moves away from her after cleaning her nether lips dry.

 

The brunette notices something poking her thigh moments later, her arousal returns at the sight of Emma's hard erection. She drops her legs and dress hearing a noise outside her cottage.

Regina finds one of the Merry Men has arrived with some supplies that Robin send for her.

 

She politely asks Little John to load it in the kitchen and leave without disturbing her while she tends to her chores in the garden. And She goes in search of Emma when he agrees with her.

 

Emma is standing on the edge of the clearing she usually rides Roccinate but as she walks closer, realises that the blondê is busy with herself.

 

She's stroking her cock in a steady rhythm with her eyes closed, facing the clearing. Regina silently moves to her front and falls to her knees just as Emma opens her eyes with a smug smirk.

 

Regina swats her hands away before taking Emma in her mouth and opens her mouth obediently for the blonde to work her thick cock into her throat. Her jaw strains, mouth stretching more than usual but she relaxes after few slow careful strokes. 

 

She is initially unaware of the eager noises falling from her own lips, soon Emma is slamming those sounds deep into her throat In a steady pace while holding her head in place with her strong hands.

 

"Mmmm... Gina!! Unngg..! I can't.. wait the day... I will.. take ...your pussy.. just ..like this...." She matches her thrusts with her words. Regina moans at her words and starts sucking her cock harder everytime it leaves her throat.

 

"God! I'm coming! Shhhhiiiitttt!" Emma hisses quietly before holding Regina close by the back of her head after getting her nod. She groans at the heat wrapped around her cock and rocks her hips for few seconds. Enjoying how Regina sucks her seed dry from the broad head eagerly.

 

When they enter an hour later inside her cabin, Little John is already gone and Emma looks at the supplies with a disappointed look. "Guess! We don't have to go to the market now.!" 

 

"Oh! I don't know! I thought I can show you this realm is more than just woods and wolves. We are going to the market tomorrow morning!" The brunette laughs when Emma pumps her fist in the air.

 

Regina thinks maybe She should start living her life than going through her monotonous life with her good hearted but ignorant husband.

 

 *# *# *#

 

TBc..


	3. Chapter 3

@* @* @*

 

It's feels like a turtle coming out of its shell after a long sleep, very vulnerable but the freedom Is dizzying all the same. Regina feels exactly that way nervous and excited. She always used to passed by the town for her necessaries but she never spend anytime in the cřowd usually. 

 

 

There was a strong fear in Regina that the King will find her through his spies in the early years and it never left her even after 5years. Robin always  said he understood this fear änd let her stay in their cottage with her garden and cooking after he failed few times.

 

 

Not to mention the serious consequences if anyone found that Robin was helping the runaway bride and Queen of the King Leopold.  

 

 

But after so much time being alone its thrilling to be this bold and spending it with Emma added to her joy very much.

 

 

Emma, who was abandoned on a roadside then lived in orphanages for 18yrs between few foster homes. Regina learned that Emma was some kind of Knight In her world when she said she was an police officer, a Detective.  

 

Explains how she maintains an amazing body with rippling muscles and sharp eyes that understands even miniscule of details.

 

Learning new things about Emma made her very happy as the blonde finally started opening up to Regina.

 

Emma told her about the pain she was in all her life because of her parents abandonment. She couldn't let anyone close to her in fear that history would repeat. This caused some of her lovers angry with her and broke them up, eventually. 

 

 

Her Mother, who lost her baby when she was 17yrs old got Emma back as 25years old but it was only a year later for their parents. They were shocked at this but they tried to make up for that by loving her now.

 

 

That was good at the start for an orphan but soon they started to suffocate her with it. Emma was assigned guards everytime she goes outside for her own safety which means her parents are wealthy.

 

 

And One day they informed her about her own engagement and said it was an atrocity that she isn't married at her age. Mainly from her Mother and Grandfather. 

 

 

The blonde vehemently opposed that decision and left them a week later, informing them how she can find her wife on her own. She also told them about her desire to explore this realm and she will only come back on her own time. 

 

 

"And They just let you?" Regina asks skeptically as they pick some fresh fruits in a stall and Emma laughs lightly.

 

 

"No, they were against it but I shut them up by saying how the last 25years I had survived without their help." Regina raises eyebrows at her while dropping some fruits in her basket.

"What? they can't just dictate my life after knowing me for only few months. I lived all my life hurting while they cried for me only a year! And now I'm older than both of them but they are still parenting me. Its not what I want from them."

 

 

Regina rubs Emma's arm under her cloak hearing the pain and anger in her voice, clearly. It kiňd of hurts Regina to hear her this distressed so she drops the matter by showing her different stalls with sweets and foods which takes Emma's full attention.

 

 

"This is awesome! I never tasted a pie this fabulous except your apple pie, of course.!!" Emma states very seriously when Regina quirks her eyebrow before hearing her last sentence.

 

"Good for you, Swan! And for the love of....  you eat like a child!" She scolds Emma wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb delicately. Emma catches that hand as she looks around them once.

 

"That's not what you said when I was eating you last night!" She informs her huskily before sucking that thumb into her mouth while looking at the brown eyes in front of her. "Right, you were out of your breath the whole time."

 

Regina feels the hot flush on her face and the sudden dryness in her throat as she recalls the near barbaric way Emma eats her pussy, every. single. time. 

 

But she clears her throat before giving a reply, "don't get too cocky! Or you won't be getting your apple pie today!" She gives Emma a languid once over, "Or anything.!"

 

 

Emma blinks at her, stunned by the new confident self before following after her. "That's not fair, Regina. You won't do it, right?" 

 

Regina just smirks at her with a "we'll see!" She enjoys Emma's grumbles and kind of thrilled by this new ego boost in her. Its very nice to see her blonde flustered and panic for a change.

 

 

In her happy musings, She belatedly notices how Emma is glaring angrily at a man standing few feet from them, well, heř but he is already stalking away hurriedly.

 

"I do not think that was necessary,  Em!" Regina smiles at her, bites her lip when Emma grits her teeth.

 

"So, What? I just watch them ogle on you or Its because you liked it!" Emma asks angrily before clenching her jaw and looking at the crowd. "That was the fourth guy followed you."

 

Regina shivers at the growl in her voice and feels a smile growing on her face as she looks at the angry pout. "I didn't care or notice them because I couldn't keep my eyes off you all morning, Emma."

 

Emma gives her a dazzling smile In response that she returns as they walk from stall to stall while leaning against each other's sides.

 

"You know, you've attracted quite few eyes for yourself, too.!" Regina murmurs lowly, narrowing her eyes at a Redhead gawking at Emma, interestedly. 

 

"Don't poke her eyes out, Gina!" Emma drags her to another stall filled with leather type of things. "No one can steal me from you, Amber eyes." 

 

"Let them try, sweetheart and stop calling me cute names when I am angry." Regina chides her haughtily making the blonde laugh under her breath. 

 

Regina watches Emma eye some leather with obvious interest but her attention is drawn by a presence close to her right.

 

Suddenly, she is turned in that direction forcefully by a hand before anyone knows Emma reacts by twisting the hand on Regina's arm, painfully.

 

Robin grunts In pain cradling his left hand to his chest but holds back his curses after looking at the women before him who seems very confused and bewildered maybe little angry.

 

"I apologize for startling both of you. I wanted to talķ with you, Regina. Alone.! Cän you please follow me.!" Robin states it in a tight voice and with light anger in his blue eyes. Regina just nods calmly before looking at the blonde who shrugs in agreement.

 

 

*$ *$ *$

 

 

Regina walks along the path to her cottage silently with Emma humming some tune under her breath. 

 

 

The day was quite productive considering the bags they're:carrying. Its not like a small town market in Sherwood forest is rich with various and valuable items. This is a town considered to be the main-hub of theives.

 

 

No, the day was good because of the time spent outside her cabin after so long and also the company she had. She will try visiting the town often from now on. The people are good after their initial hard talks.

 

 

Regina glances at Emma whën she holds their hands casually still humming her tune quietly. Then She remembers the way Emma protected her today at th market without any hesitation. That's a first time when someone did it for her.

 

 

Her father and Daniel wanted to protect her from Mother but they didn't have the power. Robin, well, she doesn't know truthfully If its the desire or power, he lacks when he failed her to monotonous life.

 

 

After taking her to secluded place, Robin lectured about her carelessness and chided her for not informing him about her visits outside hėr cabin. Her actions could affect others too and she have to stop being selfish.

 

 

Regina who gritted her teeth retorted back angrily about how bored she was stuck in the woods all the time and he just left her there after he failed his few half-hearted attempts to get her out.

 

 

She was not selfish for coming into the town and spending sometime happy without reporting it to him. Robin was the selfish one here and she couldn't inform him this because her husband only comes to her once at a fortnight for a meal and sex. 

 

 

Robin had gaped at her incredulously like she has insulted his Ultimate sacrifices as nothing. 

 

 

He had complained how she had changed and couldn't decide if he likes it or not. He also worried that Emma is bad influence. Regina scoffed lightly.

 

 

She was the first true friend Regina had in a long time and she could never bring a negative influence in her life. He have to learn to accept her apparent change even if he doesn't like it.

 

 

She enjoyed his bewildered face when he heard her last message then she left him there gaping after her. Regina smirks at the memory.

 

 

"Is that smirk for planning ideas to torture me?" Emma questions her gently but she just smiles coyly lacing their fingers. The pair reached Regin's home in a loaded silence as they kept glancing at each other.

 

 

The brunette loads her purchases from ťhe market in her kitchen in a organized way. Emma clears her throat lightly, standing few feet behind her.

 

 

Regina quirks her right eyebrow at the blonde who shows her a package she hid from her. Emma watches her open the gift for her with a surprised smile which fades at the item inside.

 

Then Emma is engulfed in a tight hug by heř brunette.

 

Its a leather riding outfit similar to her old one but the style and color is different, an darker shade of maroon nearly black. She would use Robin's spares few timeś though only rarely, wanting her own outfit.

 

 

"I added two of my shirts that will match with the leather coat/jacket, pants and gloves combo. I know the color is little darker for you but I thought it suite you." Emma stops speaking when Regina moves away to look her In the eyes, properly. 

 

 

"I like the color it looks close to black but its not, very interesting and mature. I love it, Emma!" Regina states happily and the blonde smiles at her. "You remembered that I said about wanting one. Thank you!"

 

Emma shrugs at her with a crooked smirk, "I wanted to make you happy, amber eyes!" and the brunette presses herself against the blonde deliberately.

 

"I am Very Happy.!" She enuciates her words with light kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Regina locks their lips in a languid kiss that hazes them within minutes. They break it only to reattach them little hurriedly after taking few deep breaths.

 

 

Soon, they are clutching each other desperately by arms around their ample waist and slender pale neck. Emma sucks hard on Regina's lower lip pulling a humming moan from her. 

 

 

Gina claws at her lover's shirt before snaking her hands under it to palm those pale breasts eagerly. She rocks her hips into Emma feeling the hard bulge poke at her heated core. 

 

She groans into their kiss when Emma tightly holds her hips close to rub her semi-hard erection into her wet heat.

 

She lowers her right hand to palm that hard cock before freeing it from its confines. The brunette strokes the thick pink cock in a slow, steady rhythm with Emma's precum.

 

They break their kiss to look down when she rubs her thumb slowly over the leaking tip. Regina looks up to see Emma nearly drooling over her heaving breasts, she squeezes on the cock little.  

 

 

"Maybe I should try on my new outfit..!!" Emma grumbles at her when she removes her hand from her dick. "Help me get rid õf my dress?" She adds in a sexy voice before walking to her room confidently also sucking her thumb for that familiar taste. 

 

 

She turns around after reaching the edge of her bed to see Emma walk in with a predatory smile and her hard cock still hanging outside her pants. Regina bites her lips as the thick length bounces with her lovers steps towards her.

 

 

Within minutes, Emma is removing the dress from her slender body to fall around her feet. Regina feels the broad head poking at her butt cheeks line when she grips her hips.

 

 

She clenches on nothing when she feels Emma's precum coating her backside then whimpers loudly, startled by the strong lean hands squeezing large soft breasts, roughly. Gina feels her arousal thrum as her breasts are massaged and pinched. 

 

 

"I love this new confidence you are showing, Gina! Its so hot.!!!"  Emma purrs while rolling the nipples arching into her hands before pinching those dark red nipples in a firm grip.

 

Regina gasps as the pain and pleasure from her nipples build with the tightening grip she arches into desperately. Just when it becomes more painful Emma releases her and blood rushes to her tips. 

 

 

The blonde woman rubs those swollen nipples fastly using her palms and the brunette places her hands over the pale ones while pushing her ass against Emma with a hissing moan.

 

 

Regina feels herself laid on her bed with Emma straddling her thighs and her thick length twitching on her stomach. Biting her lip in arousal, the brunette sits up to kiss her lover'neck and play with those pink nipples. 

 

"Regina, I hated how those men ogled you, your breasts and ass like they are entilted to.." Em trails off as hot mouth engulfs her nipple and the slender hand plays with other one.

 

 

"They don't matter because they couldn't ever be what you're to me!... Nobody has or will!" Regina assures her, still sucking on her breasts while feeling heady by the heat emanating from the blonde's hard erection trapped between them.

 

Emma pulls Regina up to kiss her passionately before falling on the bed and her weeping head leaves trail of cum on her firm golden abdomen.

 

 

Sucking on the tongue invading her mouth hardly, Emma gets an idea. Soon, the blonde notices the tan thighs rubbing together for friction under her. 

 

 

She settles back before turning around to spread those strong beautiful thighs apart and starts placing wet kisses around Regina's pussy. 

 

 

Regina's surprised gasps turns to aroused whimpers as Emma spreads her little more wider for her heated kisses on her core and tugging her short hairs using her teeth.

 

Then She is licking her wet pussy, hard and slow "Huhhh.... mmmm.... Em-ma ah!yes! Right there. Take it all. Its for you,. Ssss.." the brunette rocks her hips languidly In match with Emma's licks and sucks. She notices the thick length glistening few inches with a heavy lidded eyes.

 

 

She sucks eagerly at the broad head hovering above her as she places her hands on the pale ass. When the head nudges her throat, Regina rolls her balls in one hand. Emma moans on her hard clit and flicks it carelessly then gets back to sucking and nipping at her pink red folds clumsily.

 

"Mmmmm... ungggg !"

 

Regina feels the hard cock pushing into her mouth steadily, streching her throat little painfully so she relaxes herself to take it. After a few slow, long thrusts, Emma starts moving her hips in a fast and short thrusts..

 

The brunette encourages her movements by digging her nails into her ass. Her thrusts are timed with her stiff tongue inside her pussy and the fingers pressing down on her hard clit.

 

Regina moans and whimpers  heavily as her lover rubs her clit while licking her wet entrance harshly. She lets out a strangled shout as her orgasm crashes through suddenly, at the same time the thick hard cock thrusting into her mouth becomes franatic.  

 

 

Muffled cries echoes around the bedroom as the thick meat saws her throat and the now familiar taste of cum fills her mouth then it is swallowed down by the constant thrusts.

 

Regina takes a single deep breath before the cock is buried to hilt deep in her throat, Emma holds it there for few long seconds.

 

 

Then its gone from her mouth completely the next minute by the time Regina recovers some much needed air, the blonde settled betwen her legs is facing her.

 

 

Regina covers her pussy protectively when she feels how sensitive she is and the pin pricks of pleasure still coursing through her body.. Guesses she came multiple times!!.

 

 

"Well! Calm down! Tiger! I'll wait before the next round patiently, for now." Emma husks with a wink before kissing her deeply probably tasting herself. .She gives the blonde a content smile who places her head on her chest.

 

 

Revelling in the hands stroking her body leisurely just for the sake of touching her, Regina realises how completely safe and calm she is. The hazy feeling causes her to sigh contently, wrapping her arms around Emma.

 

 

Maybe she should take the next step soon because she never felt this feelings for anyone in her life. Its intense, heady and calming at times, Regina knows she is falling for Emma.

 

 

"I told Robin to not visit me this week at the market today." Regina confesses in a deep hoarse voice definitely the effects of her lovers thick length. Emma lifts her head up to smile at her.

 

 

"So, that means we can spend a lot of time together without disturbance then. Well! We gotta celebrate this." She states happily before moving lower to kiss her collarbones and neck.

 

 

Regina hopes there will be more time for them together in the future without any fear of disturbance. She hums sensually with pleasure when Emma sucks the side of her right breast harder. 

 

 

*@ *@ *@

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◆Things are getting very heated and there is Explicit content in this chapter and will be on future chapters. Just a warning in case anyone feels displeasure with these contents.◆

€~ €~ €

 

Regina's breaths come in pants as She rides fast with anticipation then let's out excited cry when Roccinate makes the big jump over the large log in the woods. Rocci speeds out of the trees lining the forest.

 

 

Her laughter echoes through the clearing as she feels the blood rushing through her body. Slowly, Roccinate loses his speed and starts trotting. The brunette takes deep breaths. Riding inside the forest was thrilling and fun. 

 

 

Emma walks towards them after watching them move towards her direction. Regina greets her with a hard kiss when she gets near her and Rocci starts chewing on some grass away from them.

 

 

"Wow! Its like you're trying to kill me, amber eyes." Regina narrows her eyes at her. "True! This kiss and that dress. And look at you, you are like some goddess riding into the forest." Emma groans grabbing a handful of her ass to pull her closer. 

 

The brunette hums with a pleased smile when her body is pressed against her blonde lover. She moans deep when Emma's hands squeeze her ass cheeks roughly. Řegina places soft kisses on her face to calm her rising libido a bit.

 

 

Regina knows Emma gets horny whenever she wears her riding outfit. The leather jacket/coat over her fit black or white shirt (which has top two buttons undone) stays snug on her.

 

The ample cleavage visible for anyone, well, Emma to feast on. The leather pants sticking to her skin like second layer but not uncomfortably so. Emma informed her that she can see outline of her vagina and ass clearly, if Regina bends or stretches.

 

Frankly, Emma was drooling over her when she gets back all flushed and happy after her riding. She couldn't help herself but imagine taking Regina's pussy and her ass then stretch it with her thick hard length for hours.

 

When Emma and Regina walk back to the cabin with their fingers entwined they are stealing heated glances that send tingles down their spine. After tending to Rocci, Regina steps out of the stall to find Emma who wandered to the other side of the stables.

 

Regina watches Emma take in the stables with tight lines around her sad eyes and pink lips.  After the day spent in the market, they shared more of their personal life with each other.

 

 

Opening up about her past life was little difficult but she did few nights ago. Regina spoke about her parents, Cora and Henry. Her mother's dreams for her to be high on society. So, She went to any extremes to ensure Regina is her obedient and perfect but brilliant daughter.

 

Her father, Henry was a loving, caring man but also weak, powerlesş before her mother, Cora. Regina was disciplined by her Mother's magic for small mistakes and sometimes by her hands.

The brunette always wanted and craved her Mother's love and approval. It remained just a craving dream even at the last moment she had with Cora.

 

And Daniel, their first meeting when she was fifteeñ, their shy first kiss six months later, the passionate kisses and embraces, their dreams and hopes were all crushed by her Mother with the help of a girl, who betrayed her promise to Regina. 

 

Practicing Magic for power then marrying the King after getting rid of her Mother with Rumplestilskin's help. Who became her teacher and another big thorn on her life by teaching her dak magic. She felt trapped in that life with King and his daughter.

 

Then Tinker bell and her pixie dust, that promised her a happy life away from the King and his brat by finding her soulmate. Robin Hood, a good looking man who was pleasant to her and was very interested in her during their secret meetings and how after three weeks later they eloped from the Kingdom.

 

Robin decided that next step in their happy ending was marriage and Regina agreed with his logic and wishes, easily. Their hopeful smiles after their marriage when they settled here five years ago.

 

And Her deal with Rumplestilskin to stop anyone from tracing her magically but it cost her a great price which Regina was not ready to explain.

 

As she was already sobbing by that point, Emma only offered her support and comfort. She was raging inside for the constant pain in the bruňette's life and disgusted at everyone who hurt Regina for their own gain. 

 

Emma then spoke about her own life which Regina listened to her quiet attentively. 

 

Emma's childhood was a difficult one because she was an orphan and also a freak with penis. She was not good enough for parents who just wanted a normal child. Grown ups and Children had bullied her body condition and her poor clothes.

 

But she met a girl when she was 15, Lily who made her realise that there was nothing wrong with her, she was just different. They formed a bond and stuck together despite their personality clashes. Lily's parents started fostering her when she was 16.

 

Same year She got in a big trouble because of a guy, Neal who she thought was her friend had set her up to take fall for his crime. But Lily's parents had bailed her out of it with a warning.

 

When their parents were killed during a robbery at a bank they both were just 18years old girls facing the world alone but together.  

Lily became a chef aňd now has her own restaurant which is rising to be quite successful in Boston. Emma, one of the young detective in the city and later got transfered to New York.

 

But three years later they had a minor fallout over a silly fight but the words they exchanged had hurt them both deeply.They were not on best terms for the past two years.

 

The blonde was on her way to visit her sister Lily during her one month vacation that she was granted after a stressful case. But she came to on her birth parents' place, suddenly. Her parents, a sweet, young couple on their teenage.

 

They normally avoided speaking more about her past because it was very hurtful for them to hear her suffering.

She told Regina about her mother's confession to have a second child so they could raise that baby with their lost chances, properly. Who gasped in outrage at the insensitive & selfish thought, already feeling irritated by this Woman. 

 

Emma confessed how she just wanted their love and support not their help to live her life. She was with her parents for more than six months before she left them when they announced her engagement. 

 

The blonde had lovers and dated few women but they didn't last long because of her closed off nature. Emma was afraid to share more incase they leave her. Her birth parents' abandonment stuck to her fiercely, even getting nearly adopted by Lily's parents who made her life better on their last two years couldn't quell it completely.

 

 

Regina listening to her words felt sad and furious at her parents, the bullies and the people who neglected her for being different. She realises how similar both their life was and they can understand each other's pain better than anyone. Atleast Emma had parents for a short while and a sister. 

 

 

These talks made Regina more sure about her decision to be with Emma completely. She also wanted it to be special night for them both.

 

Emma faced her with a grimace and confessed that she remembered about the first night Robin and her were together here. Regina returns her grimace and blushes a little. 

 

The blonde asks how good he was regarding sex very seriously which makes Regina fidget uncomfortably.

 

But Emma then starts to laugh breaking her serious facade. The brunette starts smacking her hard when she realises the blonde was making fun of her.

 

"Ouch! Ouch!.. Regina.. ow! Okay.. that's not.. okay! Stop! you little.." Emma captures her hands firmly before turning to slam the slender body into the stable wall. "My god! You only look a soft flower but damn you're very strong, aren't you.?" She presses her body over the still struggling woman heavily.

 

 

"I have been working outdoor labors for years now. Iam much more dangerous than I look, Swan!" Regina states confidently before narrowing her brown eyes at her. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

 

 

Emma gulps hard while bringing those tan hands to trap them above their heads on the wall and pressing every inch of their body together, deliciously. "That was sexy and honestly little scary, Amber eyes." 

 

 

They both regard each other Intensely, looking ready to pounce one another. "Was he good?" Emma asks again quietly with her green blue eyes narrowed. 

 

"He was not extraordinary but not bad either." The King didn't get a chance with her as he waited impatiently for her to come willingly before she elopped with Robin. Daniel was her first. "Robin's main interest was only in sex if I am honest with myself."

 

 

"That guy is stupid and asshole we both know that or he wouldn't be away from you!" Emma states angrily leaning her forehead against Regina's. "I bet you I am better than him in everything, Regina."

 

 

"Because you're more experienced in it. How many lovers did you have exactly?" She questions the blonde with her right eyebrow arched.

 

 

"Enough! Like I said that day I knew few women but none of them were like you." Emma purrs rubbing their bodies languidly. "No one had these effects on me, Regina." She adds breathily against that plump lips.

 

Regina becomes very aware of the heat between them as their clothed chests rubs together and the hard bulge pressed right above her now wet pussy. She breathes out slowly.

Then next second they are kissing each other roughly, exchanging small bites to their lips and hot tongues caressing one another.

 

Suddenly, Regina feels the cold air on her upper body then realises Emma had untied the front lace and undone every buttons on her shirt. She moves lower to take her right nipple into her hot mouth to suck and Regina arches her back with a soft cry.

 

She feels the strong arms encircle her torso holding it up for Emma to feast on her soft breasts. She places nipping bites on both her globes and her nipples before she suckles them roughly.

 

"Ahhhh... hmmmm slow down..ssss!" Regina breathes out heavily as her breasts and nipples become red and sore after some minutes of this rough treatment. 

 

She whines with a moan when Emma starts to suck on her hard sore nipples more vigorously while still holding her up pilantly. Regina looks down to see her chest arched and her large breasts jutting out very enticingly.  

 

 

When Emma moves her mouth away from her large soft breasts, they are littered in bite marks and her nipples are red and swollen. Regina is panting with her shirt open and watches those green eyes darken in arousal because of her dishelved and flushed form.

 

 

"Now, they look more beautiful. Does it hurt?"Regina nods and Emma smiles at her before starts massaging her aching nipples and breasts softly using her fingers. But stops after few whines from Regina then she licks them firmly but softly soothing it.

 

 

Regina hisses softly with her eyes closed, feeling a haze surround her and her leather pants are pushed down to her feet. She opens her eyes when Emma's hard cock head pokes at her pussy directly.

She worries about their control little if they continue this at Emma's lustful expression that possibly mirrors her own.

 

The brunette looks down to see the broad head's weeping tip pressed against her core and her short dark hairs, spreads her legs a littlė, on instinct. "I still want to wait till the right time, Em!" Regina says softly making the blonde nod in agreement after a pause. 

 

Regina watches and feels the hard cock that thrusts between her łegs molding sensually over her wet heat pussy. Her breath catches when the thick cock brushes inside of her wet folds and her opening. She cłenches on nothing when it's pressed up on her entire pussy. 

 

 

The broad head catches her hard clit jutting out of its hood proudly, on its return thrust. Then Emma pushes their body together and starts to rock her hips moving Regina over her cock little. "Move your hips like you do when you were riding." Emma husks out gruffly.

 

 

Regina starts moving her hips on the hard cock slowly, enjoying the heat that molds between her folds and the pressure on her clit, her rocking speed increases. She lets out small moans, whimpers at the wonderful friction Emma's Cock provides her.  

 

Then She is basically humping herself on the thick hot rod trapped under her heaviły leaking pussy.

 

"I want you to remember this... everytime you go riding from now on. how you felt rubbing your entire pussy over my hard cock,...humping me.."She bites her lip as Regina's bruised breasts sways heavily with her motions. 

 

She braces her hands on the pale shoulders for balance and Emma grips her tight waist to help her movements. "Mmmm.. huhh.. yes.. ungg. Unggg.. oooh... Emma ...you are so hard.. " Regina moans as her rocking becomes franatic then she comes with a cry, coating Emma's thick cock in her juices.

  

 

And Emma is slamming her on the stables wall before she is down from her high, tilting her hips up after kicking her legs apart little. She drags the glistening head from her leaking entrance to her pink red clit, slowly. She repeats the motions twice.

 

 

Regina twitches when it connects her sensitive clit but tilts her hips for Emma's full access. The blonde continues to rub her broad head all over her pussy harshly, Regina feels little fogged as her eyes falls close. Emma's cum mixes with hers all over her pussy and her short hairs.

 

Her breath hitches when the thick head catches her opening in Emma's franatic motions, accidentally.

 

Emma grunts out loudly as she stills completely to look down and grips the tan hips tightly. Regina's toes curl and she bites her lips hard when the thick head starts stretching her small hole.

 

She knows she can't or won't stop her lover if she wanted to take her right now.

 

Regina lets out small pants while she looks down to see the broad head only half pushed past her pussy lips. When the blonde grunts once more, She whimpers expecting and fearing the delicious and wide stretch. 

 

 

But Emma removes her cock suddenly and apologises with big green eyes for losing her self-control. Regina although grateful that the blonde respected her wish, also feels little frustrated.  

 

She calms herself down remembering how she wanted it be special experience for them. But now..

Regina pulls Emma close to press a passionate kiss on her lips to vanish the sad frown and uses her hands to pump her cock little.

 

"Its okay! Em. You stopped! that's what matters, I don't think many people will do what you did. You care more about my wishes and worries, darling!" Regina says lovingly when Emma apologises again. 

 

Then places her hard cock between her legs and gripping it firmly under her. She asks Emma to move who starts slowly, enjoying the friction and heat from Regina. 

 

Emma slams her against the wall again, gently and continues rocking her hips faster, pressing their chests together. They hum and moan at the pleasure and feel of being close to one another. Regina comes first and Emma breaks their embrace to pump her cock faster with her right hand.

 

Regina feels her right leg being lifted, opening her intimate place for the dark green eyes. Then notices Emma pumping herself while pointing the thick head at her entrance where she is still cumming.

 

She moans loudly at the first splash of Emma's cum that hits her inner her lips, folds and then her clit while her lover groans in pleasure. Her entire pussy is drenched in cum by the time Emma finishes cumming with a satisfied hiss.

 

They catch their breath a little before sharing a long, soft kiss with passion. Both gather themselves minutes later and walk inside the cabin after getting dressed.

 

Regina playfully pushes Emma away when she tries to start another round in the kitchen. She informs her not to distract her and she has to go to the market to buy some things.  Emma though little sad about not getting any, encourages the brunette happily.

 

She knows how big this decision Is for her to go into the town within a week after their own visit. But still grumbles a little earning herself a sweet but hot kiss from Regina..

 

Regina honestly has her own agenda for going to the market alone. She wanted to get some things to make tonight special for both Emma and herself.

 

 

€ ~€ ~ €

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry, no smut but it's the main plot then next chapter full on smut between our loving ladies. *

 

* * *

♧→♧→ ♧

 

Regina smiles politely at the old man before moving from his stall to continue her shopping before the noon passes. If She wasn't fooling around with Emma earlier then she didn't have to rush now. But she won't give her time with Emma for anything.

She moves around the small market to make purchases for tonight and coming week in advance.

 

The brunette realised the similarity in their lives after knowing Emma's past,  both abused in their childhood with no one to defend them and they got different glimpses of love at young age but lost it very soon. Things did get better after years only to leave them disappointed. 

 

Emma and Regina both had painful, sad and lonely life and the brunette feels that maybe they're made for each other. She had her doubts about Tinker Bell's pixie dust for a while now.

 

Regina is happy after Emma's near death entry to save her life. She would listen to Regina's pain and comfort attentively, also makes her angry, smirk, snort(mother would have a fit) and laugh with abandon.

 

 

Robin never made her laugh like that, she had given him happy smiles and little laughs for his sweet words. Its not his fault that he is a calm and polite person, not carefree and playful like Emma. But his character didn't mix or shine with Regina's already shy and subdued one.

 

Just like Emma didn't mix with her parents. She then shakes her head at the thought.

 

Emma's parents seems to be very self-serving to Regina. They told her  that the reason they had to abandon Emma was to save her from a Evil Woman who wanted to make their family suffer.

 

Her Grandfather decided her not fit to understand the situation and Emma's Mother being a Daddy's girl accepted it. Emma felt like that old man was judging her constantly and treats her lowly. She has a strong dislike for him. 

 

Emma usually never mentions any detail about them but they're obviously from a wealthy family. Just like Regina never told much details except about her Parents and their Estate.

 

Emma's knowledge this realm or its customs is a beginner level. She had traveled alone only for three months before she entered the Sherwood forest and stumbled across Regina and the Wolf.

 

Regina feels satisfied after getting enough fresh meat for dinner. Tonght would be perfect and after this morning She knows they both are eager and ready for more. The effect of their activities still pleasantly humming on her.

 

She bites her lip with a smile when she feels her sore nipples strain against her dress fabric and memory of Emma's cockhead half inside her makes her blush hot. The brunette clears her throat little while looking around her self consciously because of her inappropriate thoughts.

 

Emma loves to eat normally and when Regina cooks her meat, she devours it like a last meal. So, She plans to cook the deliciously, juicy meat with some spicy sauce, a family recipe from her father.

 

The leather stall vendor greets her casually as She surfs through some coats and vest trying to decide best for Em. She feels little undecided on the color.

 

"You better go with the vest it never goes wrong with these leathers." A voice tells her from her left and Regina sees a beautiful dark haired woman with a calm smile. "Sorry, I thought I'll help. You seemed little confused." The woman says with a apologetic smile.

 

Regina informs her with a smile that its not a problem, she is actually conflicted about the color of the leather and agrees to let the woman help only if she is capablê of it.

 

The woman who introduces herself as Mariań laughs a little before looking at her choice. "Maybe you can describe the person you are buying the leather for then we can decide the right colour."

 

Regina agrees with a nod to Marian before Emma appears at the center of her mind easily.

"She has pale skin, long blonde hair, perfectly lean and muscled body and she is two inch taller than me. oh! Her eyes are green ..or blue!.." Regina describes Emma slowly with a fond smile on her lips.

 

Marian smirks at her, narrowing her brown eyes and looking down at the leathers again. "Okay! This is important, her eyes, is it blue or greeñ color..!??" Regina remembers this morning when the blonde's eyes were blue but it was green when she kissed her before leaving the cabin.

 

"It's night blue when she is serious and light green when she is happy but dark green dominates most of the time I've seen it close. So, I will say green blue eyes." She concludes finally before nodding at the stranger who smiles back with little awe in her eyes.

 

"She seems magical. And I think this color would suit her figure, the figure you described very clearly.!" Marian informs her happily and Regina nods at her before buying that one from the vendor.

 

The other dark haired woman asks Regina to join with her to roam around the stalls so they can talk some more. She agrees with the suggestion as she has three more things to buy and the woman seems genuine to her. 

 

As they both chat about mundane things including their homes and their daily life, Regina enjoys herself with a new person. Marian laughs at her companioň's dry humor and snarky comments to the men who comes near her.

 

Marian tells that It's rare to find someone fun around this small town then asks if She is new around this place. Regina nods, maybe as it feels like She is new in the town these past few weeks.

 

Regina is happy and little nervous, when Marian sincerely requests her to be a friend from today onwards. She accepts it with a happy smile.

 

Just before they part ways, Marian gives a last comment, "And I love to meet the person you got the leather vest for. She must be very lucky to get your love this much." Regina gapes at her words in shock before answering her.

 

"Actually, I'm Married and She is my good friend and I do love.. her but" Marian interrupts her looking very thoughtful at her answer.

 

"Oh! I knew but its her who brings that special smile to your lips, not your husband. Like I said She is realły very lucky and special to earn your love. I will see you next time! Regina." Marian leaves with a pleasant smile and a light squeeze on her left hand. Regina stands there little preplexed that she's very transparent to everyone now.

 

Then she shakes her head, no, she is not ready to admit her feelings or the depth of her feelings regarding Emma. Regina has to stay calm and not panic, they've come long way but she doen't want to rush anything.

 

And there is another matter, if Emma even feels more for her,  Regina reminds herself as she walks out of the market but stops in her tracks when her eyes land on someone familiar.

 

$ *$ *$

 

Regina storms inside the cabin with her jaw clenched then starts placing her purchases in the cupboard noisily. Emma notices her sudden aggressive motions around the kitchen in confusion.

 

After few minutes, the blonde approaches her to enquire what is wrong but she only gets a shake of head for her concern. Before she could ask anything more Regina tells her to bring woods for fire. Emma goes out to do that with a frown.

 

Emma hears a large noise of something breaking from the cabin after sometime. She hurries inside, only to find Regina standing near a broken jar with her eyes shut tight. The blonde worries her bottom lip while her lover tries to collect herself with deep breaths and assures her again that she is fine. 

 

 

Regina declines Emma's help her and cleans the mess herself then once again answers Emma that she is fine with a stiff nod. But Emma presses her on unrelenting, wanting to know the reason for her sudden anger. Regina grits her teeth before glaring at her. 

 

"The Reason is that I saw my Husband Kissing another woman and holding her intimately." Regina bites out furiously making the blonde frown deeply with her answer.

 

"Robin, The Robin.  Regina, What the hell happened exactly?" Emma grunts at her but stops short when she is literally dragged to the bedroom by Regina.

 

"Yes! And I don't want to talk about it!" She tells her dismissively while stripping her own dress in hurried, fast motions. "We have other things to concern ourselves with, Emma" She is standing very naked before Emma can comprehend then proceeds to strip her blonde lover too.

 

 

"Regina, wait!!" Emma is cut off by Regina's hard kiss that leaves her little dizzy. When the blonde feels cool air on her chest she breaks their kiss to speak again. "What are you doing?" 

 

The brunette looks into her eyes deeply, "I am ready now and I don't want to wait anymore. Aren't you tired of waiting." She presses her naked chest against Emma's while removing her pants with deft hands. "I want you. Now."

 

Emma closes her eyes briefly at the feeling of their nipples and breasts rubbing together deliciously. Regina pushes her pants down her thighs while kissing the pale neck in front of her with biting kisses and pushes her backward. "Gina, listen, calm down."

 

They both fall on the bed in heap just as the blonde's pants hit her feet,  Regina starts rubbing herself on the strong yet soft body below her. She kisses Emma deeply who wraps her arms around her and kisses her back in equal force.

 

Regina just wants Emma to erase everything and heal her pain, anger. She needs something to forget it and never to talk about anything. "I am ready for you, Emma. Can't you feel it?" She sits up and presses her naked pussy down on the semi-hard bulge covered by Emma's boxers.

 

Emma moans along with her at the pressure on her semi-hard on, grips Regina's hips tightly who drags the blonde's boxers down to her thighs and off her. She grinds her pussy on the hardening thick length languidly with a drawn out hum.

Then she places Emma's glistening tip on her entrance urgently but is stopped by the blonde's hold on her hips before she could impale herself on the hard cock..

 

"Regina, stop!!..this is not right. I don't want to have sex right now.. We have to talk. So, stop this... please.!!" Emma pants out but looks very serious. Regina frowns at her feeling like she is worthless to Emma even before she is used.  Her thoughts go dark in a minute.

 

"I thought you wanted me!..  Why are rejecting me, now? So, I am not good enough for you to spend even a night.!!" The brunette growls at her angrily with hot tears in her brown eyes. Emma pulls her down to kiss her firmly despite her angry protests and pins her brunette down on the bed with their hands intertwined above their head.

 

After few angry words and fighting against the strong hold on her, the brunette finally quiets down and listens to Emma speaking to her gently, "I want you, I always will, Regina. But You are angry and hurt right now, its not right for us both. I respect and care about you so much than take advantage of this."

 

Regina whimpers little then her tears start to flow as she explains how she just wanted to feel something other than the crippling anger and pain she felt after the scëne in the market.

Emma releases her slowly as She sobs silently and hugs Regina carefully close to her chest. "Don't worry.  I'm here for you, amber eyes. Let yourself go!!."

 

Emma frowns as she wonders if Regina's actions means that the woman is still in love with her husband but decides to worry about it later while she comforts Gina who apologises to her in a scratchy voice repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!..Em!!"

 

Regina hot tears falls on the blonde's chest and she feels comforted by the arms holding her but feels bad for ruining the special night she had planned.  She shuts her eyes in anger at herself for her impulse actions. 

 

Witnessing Robin's betrayal hurt her so much that she nearly forget herself. She sobs for the years of marriage with Robin in the arms of a woman who truly cares and respects her. 

 

&!  &!  &! 

 

Emma takes care of things around the cottage few days when Regina stays sad and stoic often. She knows that Regina needs comfort and some space after recent events. Emma also have many questions in her mind to think about. 

 

Robin's betrayal had hurt Regina and that could mean lot of things for them.  For Emma and Regina too. But she can't make this about herself so waits patiently for Regina even though her stomach churn with negative thoughts often. 

. 

Regina sighs heavily looking outside her bedroom window reminiscing some past events. Witnessing Robin with another had hurt and angered her but she  knew it's not because of her feelings for the man. The reason for her anger has been different. 

 

And now with Emma in her life she has no reason jealousy either. Emma, who is hurt by her impulsive actions that day. She felt like she was using Emma for her own gain and it angered her more. She should talk with her blonde to apologize and clear some things. 

 

Regina smiled remembering Emma making meals for them and taking care of Roccinate and her garden when she was brooding. Her gaze moves to the blonde staring at her from the doorway. They exchange a smile before Emma moves closer. 

 

Regina frowns with a nod when Emma wants to talk to her and listens attentively. Her words shocks the brunette when she tells her that its okay if she still is in love with her husband and that's why she was sad and hurt. Regina sits there mouth agape at the fierce love in those green eyes.  

 

Emma tells her in a calm but sad voice that she can back off if Regina wants to pursue her husband. "But I will set his behaviour straight and make him stop being a jerk to you. Because you have me on your side if not in your life." 

 

Regina engulfs Emma in a tight hug while shaking her head and repeating, "No, No, no.. You Idiot! " She scolds her then sighs in contentment when those strong arms holds her gently.  She calmly explains her answer to the blonde. 

 

"This doesn't mean I have feelings for Robin. It's obvious this was not the first time he betrayed me while I have been trusting and waiting for him all these years. He made me a fool and used my trust and love. It what hurts and angers me.!!" Regina bites out furiously remembering the days she would await his return to their.. Her cabin in the woods alone. 

 

But Emma had saved her from this life and she is kind of feels grateful to that wolf every day because of Emma's presence. Emma laughs at that part. "So, understand this I am not in love with him. And never doubt that I want you,... I need you, Emma." Regina declares fiercely locking her brown eyes with Green eyes."Don't give up on me or us."

Emma nods firmly with a promise before placing loving kisses on her face and a sweet long kiss on her lips. 

 

She also apologises for her behaviour that day and tells her how guilty she feels of that. She never wants to taint their bond by using it so carelessly. Emma assures her with a smirk that she understood her actions and upset with her.

 

At that Regina calms down with a bashful smile before locking their lips again and humming when strong hands kneads her hips gently. They cuddled and kissed past few days but now they feel more with their doubts cleared. 

 

The lingering guilt of cheating a honorable man like Robin, *snorts* has completely faded too. They break their slow kiss just as they hear a noise outside and Regina finds that Robin had arrived with his friend Will Scarlett. 

 

 &' &' &'

 

Robin's visit had two main reasons that Regina knows easily. The first one is to get her healing herbs for his group of thieves. Will would take it to their camp only next afternoon so  he would stay the night. The Second reason is most obviously sex. 

 

Emma greeted the men with neutrally, heeding Regina's caution to avoid any violence but she wasn't very friendly to them. Will was leering at Regina as usual but he backed off reluctantly after Emma's death glares, one time she nearly broke his fingers. 

 

Regina saw Emma's anger grow because of Will's behaviour and Robin's oblivious or ignorance to it didn't help much. When Will made a snarky comment about Emma's prolonged stay in the cabin, Regina reminded him scathingly that who lives in her home is none of his business. 

 

It was one headache less when he left next day with her herbs in bags. But Robin had stayed and  Regina made an ultimate effort to never spend much time with him successfully. 

 

Regina shrugged off Robin's advances with a knowing glares. After realising that he possibly laid with another woman before coming to her made her blood boil. Regina was disgusted and astonished by the man who always proclaimed himself to be honorable. 

The brunette couldn't care less about Robin's advances after he lost any credibility to her. 

 

But when has to handle Emma who was angry and irritated by Robin's attempt to get close to her. This is the first time Emma had expressed any of her jealousy openly. 

 

Regina smiles at the memory of Emma helping her cook dinner while making jokes with that lopsided smile.  Robin was ranting about his bandit adventures albeit little censored, cautious about Emma. He noticed the atmosphere around the women, their happy laughs and smiles along with those playful glances. 

 

The theif stopped talking enough to pay attention to the women. Regina saw him tense when Emma wrapped her right arm around her waist lazily. She pursed her lips knowing her blonde lover did it on purpose which is confirmed when Emma grabs a handful of her ass suddenly.  

 

Her breath hitches and she let's out small cough to cover her moan when Emma continues squeeze her round ass cheeks roughly. Emma smirks at her before looking directly at Robin who can't see the groping only wears a deep frown. Regina gently nudges the blonde who only shrugs carelessly. 

Rest of their evening had gone without any event after that even when Robin stated adamantly that they should share a bed who agreed after sharing a look with Emma. 

 

Now with her husband lying next to her she can't stop thinking about Emma sleeping alone in front of the fire place. She brushes off Robin's hand on her again with a irritated sigh. She curses him quietly for his relentless advances when he tries to kiss her. 

 

Regina sits up in the bed stiffly to give her bedmate some hard words regarding his behaviour with her. He looks very shocked and disbelieving at her before giving her a frustrated glare. He questions why she can't accept their intimacy all of sudden. 

 

Regina only scoffs at him when he comments about how she changed but glares when he accuses that Emma is the cause of her bizzare behaviour. Robin expresses its better if Emma left them as her injuries are already healed.  Also he didn't like that she is very close and touchy with Regina. 

 

The brunette reminded him firmly that she would be the one deciding Emma's stay in her house and she likes the blonde's closeness very much. Robin counters her angrily that he has right to decide matters in his own house. 

 

"No, you don't! It's been three years since you became just a visitor than a resident in this house which I made home by myself." Regina shoots back coldly watching as Robin looks bewildered before demanding an answer for this behaviour.  

 

Regina reveals about the scene she witnessed a week ago,  how he was kissing some woman. His face turns ashen in shock at her words. "Actually it explains why you were never truly interested in getting me outside this cabin or join your crew. You don't want me to know about many things." 

Robin stutters with panicked eyes as he tries to deny her accusation which makes Regina furious at him. She grits her teeth as his face contort in a pathetic expression. 

"You come to me me for sex and boast about your robberies.  And yet you say you're a man with honour and code without any shame. I gave everything a wife would!!. I gave up my magic because you felt uneasy." 

 

Robin explodes suddenly, "Everything except a child!!  I saved you by risking my own life with the King and you couldn't even give me a child to complete our family. I lost things for you, too.  So, don't act like an innocent in al of this, Regina.  " He hisses defensively at her but his anger flatters briefly at the fierce brown eyes before him. 

 

Regina grinds her jaw blinking back tears at his hurtful words, "oh! You sacrificed your life for me because I didn't give you a child. So, being with me was an obligation.!"

 

"Years back, you came with tears to me everyday and then told me I was your soulmate. How is that not making sure I know my duty as a soulmate to be with you despite any circumstances." He states accusingly with a condescending stare. Regina swallows the bitter nausea down hard as his words settle around her. Robin is confirming that his presence in her life was just duty,  forced duty. 

 

Regina remembers that night in tavern Robin sized and flirted with her from the start. Maybe it was her beauty that attracted him to her and accepted her pixie dust' soulmate story easily. That means he never loved her truly,  he felt compelled to stay with her and the lack of children made him easy to drift away. 

 

But she didn't deserve this life either, it's not what Regina wanted some greedy spineless man. So,  no more..  "Regina,  listen to reason,  I know you're hurt but I was hurt about our lack of child when it happened. But I do love you truly. I wanted to talk to you about this before my guilt stopped me many times. " He says in low placating voice as the brunette looks at him blankly wondering why she found him attractive in first place. 

 

She stops him with a raise of her hand not wanting to know anything more., " Robin,  we are done here. " Regina stated coldly going to lie on her side of bed.  "And don't disturb further while I sleep. " She shuts her eyes to block everything around including the bewildered frown on Robin's face as her mind clears from a fog for first time in past five years. 

 

 

@. @. @


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina makes two important decisions. Emma learns many things from people close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¢ Sorry for the delay. I had work and family matters to attend but part-2 of this chapter will be up soon. Once again sorry..! ¢

∆° ∆° ∆

 

After placing last of Robin's things outside the cabin, she turns to face the man himself who looked very confused and bewildered by her action. She speaks before he can ask his questions. 

 

"I want to you leave right now and never come back to me or to my home." Regina ignores his gaping,  She had no doubts about her decision but was little nervous at the same time. "After everything you revealed last night it's obvious that we both are unhappy together and this life was not your choice, apparently. So, I decided it's best we both go on our separate ways."

 

Disregarding the truth in her words, Robin protests it vehemently. Regina forces herself to not lose her temper.  "I thought you calmed down last night and I hoped we would be fine to talk in the morning." He says loudly ignoring the brunette's frown.

"I understand that you are very hurt by my confession about another woman in my life. But we can fix our marriage if you stop it clouding your judgement." He adds softly.

 

"That's where we differ, I don't want fix this marriage where I feel defected. I tried that for the past three years and now I am just tired of it." The brunette states firmly. "Also, Emma is the only reason I didn't leave My Room last night.  It's not fair to trouble her with my problems even in the middle of the night." She frowns at him in disdain, reminded of his confessions once again. 

 

Regina would have thrown him out of her house if she honestly didn't worry about Emma's reaction. Emma was on the edge since Robin's arrival but she catered to Regina all week without any question or frown. Also when Emma and Robin had any confrontion there's a possibility for violence.

Today, She waited until Emma left for her bath before confronting Robin on her own.

 

Robin questions why would she care about that unknown woman, the sole reason for Regina's strange behaviour. But the brunette reminds him again that Emma is her friend and her guest. But then she agrees to his words last night that she was not an innocent.

 

Blue eyes narrows in question at the last part. "I like Emma and she is more than my friend. We've shared many intimate moments together in the last two months." Regina confesses truthfully knowing she shouldn't hide her relationship with Emma anymore. "She makes me happy as both my friend and lover."

 

Robin's eyes widen in shock before narrowing with indignant anger, he sneers at her, "I knew something was wrong with her but how dare she tries to steal My Wife from me. And You, cheating on me with a Woman under my own roof!!." His voice raises as he rants.

"If Emma thinks she can get away after sleeping with you than she is wrong.. " He hisses angrily, stepping towards the cabin, in search of Emma who is probably hiding for her safety. 

But Regina stops him with her right hand in the air while her left hovers close to the crossbow on her hip, warningly. Reminding him that She is not his anything.

 

She snorts at him for assuming, that Emma would hide from him. When, in truth, Robin was fortunate to escape her wrath. Regina knows that he was not any good in a real fight or in any fight without his magical bow. 

 

Her confident words makes Robin sneer warningly how Emma cannot replace him in anyway because she was nothing and she could never give Regina anything he gives her. He won't accept her stupid decision if Emma is the reason Regina getting rid of her own husband for his infidelity while she was doing the same. 

 

"First, Emma has everything I want in my life and thousand times better match for me anywhere. She, not only cares, respects, understands me better than you did in five years of our marriage. I feel alive, happy and exhilarated because of her." She informs him angrily, "Yes, I already decided to leave you for her and my happiness. But by the way familiar you were with that woman, you were cheating me for years.  

I ran from my old life to avoid being others pawn, yet you made it worse." She hisses at him loudly, he gulps hard.

 

"I won't spend another minute with a man who was cheating me, neglecting me, hurting me and using me for his own wishes and pleasure for years!!!." Regina yells at him furiously who cringes back ashamed by her words and his actions.  She tries to calm her heavy breathing. 

 

"Even with some lingering guilt making me hesitant initially about destroying our fragile marriage and your trust, I wanted Emma. But now I am actually happy that I am free from this desperate marriage and the guilt." Regina adds more in a calm voice than before. 

 

"Regina, there is many things I have to say, for us to discuss and I really hoped we wouls get back to normal after we cleared everything." Regina rolls her eyes at his persistence. 

"Very typical of you thinking it was that easy but I don't want our normal life or any kind with you.  Oh! I heard everything I need to last night from you." She retorts evenly. 

 

Robin points out how she obviously needs a man when the blonde woman doesn't seem capable of taking care of herself, least of all Regina. Regina reminds him snidely that she took care of herself and was very capable with weapons. She tells him to not worry his fragile brain for her anymore. 

 

He bristles at her dismissive tone but Regina steps closer with her fists clenched tightly, "And spew another insult at Emma and I won't even try to control myself." She threatens dangerously and Robin sees the wisp of smoke emanating from her red hot fists.  He stumbles back hastily with a hard gulp at the magical display. 

 

Regina shoves her wedding ring in his hand, he never noticed its absence. "Stop being impulsive or you would suffer alone after realising Emma's true colors in the end. I am still your soulmate, a connection you can't break so easily." 

 

The brunette stares at him with unreadable face, "I'll deal with any realization myself. I don't need you or that damned soulmate connection in this life or any other life, Robin." He scoffs at the disdain in her voice but Regina is already planning to meet that Green fairy to demand some answers and deliver few punches in the future. 

 

Regina walks away after he loads his things on his horse with grumbles but stops at his departing words, "After all I've done for you in the last five years,  you are repaying it by being an ungrateful bitch and too self righteous about my infidelity." 

 

She turns to face him again with her lips pursed tightly, "I never should have Married you after you helped me, Robin. I trusted that Fairy's promises too much, blinded by my own fear and desperate need for love. But I am quite sure, I paid my debt for your help with more than enough." She states coldly but there is raging fire in her brown eyes.  

 

"Now, I want live my life with my own freedom and happiness.  So, never come back to me, stay way from my home and Get. Lost. From. My. Life." Regina warns him heatedly with fiery eyes, watching as Robin hesitate few seconds before riding away in his horse with clenched jaw. 

 

Regina feels rush of satisfaction when he disappears out of sight completely.  After years of pain, desperation and doubts between them, it's burden less now. 

 

@*@*@*

 

Emma enters the cabin after her bath and looks around it casually for other occupants. These past two days were difficult with Robin's presence because of Regina's confession. The anger and jealousy caused by the Will and Robin's behaviour was hard to handle but she listened to the brunette's words. 

 

Honestly, she was worried Regina would be upset by her antics in the kitchen yesterday but beyond her half-hearted glare and frown, she only leaned into it. It was thrilling and arousing to touch Regina that way with an audience. Especially Robin who was obvious to her actions. 

 

Emma frowned when only Regina greeted her after enters the cabin, questions about Robin. She was very shocked, pleasantly, when Regina said he left but confused nonetheless. 

 

So, Regina explained what happened in the bedroom last night. Her accusation about his years of cheating to his statement about duty and obligations as her soulmate. Emma fumed and cursed his audacity. Mainly at his accusation that Regina trapped him with her as her soulmate on purpose.  

 

Emma scoffed angrily at his excuse for cheating and neglecting Regina was their lack of children.  If he loved her truly then he could've chosen to stay with Regina who was going through the same pain. But instead he betrayed her for years. She asks how Regina stayed in the same room with him after all he said. 

 

Regina points out with narrowed eyes that Emma's anger was one reason. They would've had another argument if she came out in the middle of the night, she honestly didn't have energy for it. She added that Emma deserved some peace after dealing with her problems constantly.

 

But she frowned in disagreement, demanding her to never think like that again. Because when it comes to Regina, the What, When and How doesn't matter beside her well being. Regina smiles softly at her.

 

She said that she send him away this morning and how their connection was just hurting them both. Regina, more than him. He won't come back for his visits anymore, if he values his well being. Regina smirks at the memory.

 

Emma looks closely at her smile, not grasping the full meaning of her words before she opens her mouth to question her. 

 

But stops to rolls her eyes when they hear a noise outside, they go to check it out. Both are pleasantly surprised when Ruby greets them instead of Robin, again. Soon, three of them were chatting happily then before Emma knows, it was decided that she was going to spend the day with Ruby. 

 

Regina agreed to Ruby's suggestion, much to Emma's disgruntlement. She had questions and was eager to spend some time with Regina. Its been a while since they talked and laughed freely as they used to. She used to handle her own safety before so Emma doesn't worry about that, much.

But She leaves her reluctantly with a shrug guessing Regina needs some space after all that crap with Robin. The brunette only squeezes her hand with a sweet smile before Ruby but it's enough for Emma, for now. 

 

She just hopes Regina doesn't start brooding over Robin's stupid words during her absence. 

 

-. -. -. -

 

Emma walks back to the cottage after waving bye to Ruby. Her meeting with Ruby's Granny was an experience. The old woman was kind and generous but very strict and tough too, reminding one of her good foster mothers she met. 

 

Granny asked about Regina often, it's obvious they loved Regina like their own family, after knowing the brunette only for three years. Emma waa happy that Gina had people in her life other than her lousy husband and his asshole friends like Will. 

 

Ruby and Her Granny had left Enchanted Forest after they were some attacks on the village but Emma said this village in the Sherwood Forest is not much of an improvement.

But Granny expressed that the privacy in a new place was good enough for them and the blonde understood there was more to their story and the need to be anonymous. So, she changed the subject to other topics. 

 

Emma sighs as the cottage comes into her view with last of sunlight covering it. She smiles at Regina who was waiting outside for her, picks up her pace to get a kiss and a hug but was stopped by Regina. The brunette shoves fresh clothes in her hands with a polite demand for her to bath and wash away the long day and her stink.

 

The blonde obeys her but gives a big pout and grumble which only earns her a peck on the lips. Emma reaches the small but fresh and clear pond in the forest and scrubs herself clean despite the cold water. 

 

When Emma's returns from her bath dressed in a white shirt and black pants, that Regina chose for her, she was very much surprised by the sight inside the cabin. Regina was wearing a beautiful red dress that compliments her figure. Her luscious hair was flowing down freely with only a small updo on the top.

The Romantic vibe was visible in the air, their dinner set with candles, beautiful white lillies placed on the table.

 

"I thought I'd surprise you with a dinner. Come and take a seat, Em. I made your favourite things tonight!" Regina encourages her, moves to her own chair after placing everything on the table. Emma still stunned moves to obey her but hastily remembers to pull the chair out for Regina.

 

Their plates are full and they start to eat. Emma devours the juicy meat and spicy sauce hungrily before slowing down. Regina smiles at her manners with wrinkled nose. "So, are you gonna talk about this?? What's the occasion, Amber eyes."

 

Regina blinks at her question before informing her about the confrontation with Robin this morning in small detail. She reveals that she confessed about their relationship to him. Emma smiles happily at her before worrying about Robin's reaction. The brunette assures her that she handled him just fine with a smug smile.  

 

Emma inhales sharply when the candlelight dances in her glowing brown irises beautifully, so mesmerizing. She gives the brunette another blatant once over, her Raven Black hair flowing free like a beautiful dark waterfalls. The dress, god, was hugging her figure so perfect and the deep cleavage was already making Emma hard.

"So, The dinner is to celebrate the end of your marriage, Gina?" She questions in a husky tone as the alluring smell and visual around them affects her body greatly.

 

Regina smirks to herself, noticing Emma's lingering gazes before she speaks, "No, this dinner is not for that! While I am happy to be free from him and that life, this night is for us entirely. The night I had planned last week." Her voice was huskier than usual. 

 

They both hold intense eye contact for another moment, understanding and acceptance pass through them. The blonde nods her head slowly. They finish the meal, stealing glances at first before giving open lusty stares to each other.  

 

Regina feels a flutter in her stomach everytime the blonde moaned in pleasure after each bite of her meat and smiles at the praise for her food and sauce. 

 

Emma bites her lip as Regina blushes under the soft glow from the candle, fragranti lillies because of her lustful stares. The whole evening makes her pleasantly buzzed. Under Regina's hooded eyes, she doesn't feel bad about the semi hard on she already has. 

 

√° √° √°

 

Regina exhales nervously takes her place near Emma with their dessert in front of the fire place. Emerald eyes are constantly glued to her form and Regina was satisfied with her dress choice for dinner.

The blonde's constant and unbashed stares to her generous cleavage and her tight ass was making her hot. She discreetly sneaks another long look at the large bulge on Emma's pants and bites her lips.

 

Both women share the apple pie with Emma praising her cooking skills and talk about their day. Their arms and thighs brush against each other often but they just move little closer to other.  

They remain leaning against each other in comfortable but anticipating silence after their laughter and teasing dwindles down before Emma makes a move.

 

Regina swallows when her hand slowly rubs her thigh, it inches higher. Her lover smiles at her softly before placing affectionate kisses on her face. Regina accepts her kisses and then captures Emma's lips firmly while pale hands roam her round curves unrestrained. 

 

Their kiss becomes heated after Emma pulls Regina on her lap, rough calloused hands gropes her ass and breasts harder. She happily seats her butt on Emma's left thigh while playing with the blonde's hair. 

 

"Remove your dress, Regina. Now!" Emma demands lazily. Regina lets out a hum and wince at the sharp tugs on her laces. Then Regina is sitting with her ample chest bared for her lover's hungry gaze who growls softly at the visual feast. 

 

She was turned to face Emma directly, strong arms around her to hold her in place while her large breasts are feasted. The position had become familiar for Regina. The hot tongue tracing her right areola makes her shudder then Emma sucks on the tip of her rose nipple, eagerly. "Mmmmm.. "

 

She switches to lick and suck her her other nipple before giving loud, biting kisses on those large breasts. Regina squirms and moans in pleasure.  She inhales sharply at the sight of pink lips engulfing her hardened bud and suck on it, hard and slow.

"Hmm...mmm ..Oh!!,.. Em! Please!" She whines as her blonde lover moves to bite her other hard bud and sucks on it too. 

 

"No,!!! I'm gonna enjoy and pleasure every part of you. You will let me take you all night..! Any. Way. I. Want." Emma states confidently, punctuates it by squeezing the plush breasts in one hand roughly, green eyes lock with Regina's. 

 

But her green eyes seeks permission which Regina granted with a nod and a beautiful smile. Then the blonde attacks her big, soft breasts savagely.

Regina writhes, shudders, whimpers at Emma's eager sucks, sharp bites, lazy tugs on her breasts and her nipples without mercy.

"Ah,.. Ohhh.. Hmmm!! shhh.. Yes!!...  Emmmmaa.....Ahhh.. Huhh..huhhh.."

 

Regina's head fall back, panting in arousal. Emma tugs her upper body roughly to bury her face between her breasts. Olive hands holds the blonde hair in her grip. There's a particularly vicious bite on her vulnerable bare flesh. "AHHHHH..!!!! " Emma soothes her bite with her tongue.

 

Regina whimpers loudly, her nipples are swollen red after Emma had licked, sucked, nibbled them with a pleased hum. She lifts her head to look at the brunette.

 

Looking down at her sore and bruised breasts covered in Emma's saliva, Regina shudders in arousal when the blonde blows on her wet breasts. 

 

"Damn, look how your nipples are beautifully swollen red. Gina! I wanna fuck your large, soft breasts after bruising them." Emma growls out lustfully then squeezes her breasts roughly in both hands.

 

Regina moans loudly with a whimper. Strong hands smack, pinch and tug her breasts eagerly. Her hips grinds on Emma's hard bulge that pokes her pussy firmly while the blunt nails scratches the tips of her nipples. She squirms at the action and hums in pleasure when her sore nipples are rubbed. Then Emma soothes them with small sucks and licks.

 

Emma hugs Regina close to bury her face in her raven hair and guide Regina's pussy to press hard on her erect penis, they rock together languidly. Regina removes Emma's shirt, slowing her grinding on the cock and palms her pale breasts.

 

Her blonde lover lies Regina down on the soft rug, their lips connect in a rough kiss and they continue to grind against each other. Both moaning at the feeling of their breasts rubbing together deliciously.

 

The brunette grunts when Emma pulls away from her but lifts her hips to assist in removing her dress completely. Her naked form causes the blonde to curse softly and shove her pants down faster. 

 

They look at each others naked form with barely contained lust and love. Regina bites her lip hardly when the thick length smacks against her sculpted abdomen. She sighs wrapping her arms around Emma who shifts to hover above her with a awe in her green eyes.

 

"Gods! You. Are. So. Beautiful. Thank you for making this night so special and Romantic, Regina." Regina smiles shyly at Emma's sincere words. She tells that its been her pleasure making the blonde happy. With a smirk, thin lips captures her plump ones in long, intense kisses.

 

Regina accepts Emma's body pressing her down to settle between her legs snugly. They both gasp at the feeling of their intimate parts pressing together enticingly. They share hard kisses and bites while rocking their bodies against each other languidly.

 

Emma's thick cock was covered in Regina's essence after few minutes of their humping. The brunette spreads her legs wider to get more of the hot rod on her wet aroused pussy. Hands massages her thighs while she gropes Emma's ass tightly. 

 

The brunette breaks their kiss to whisper sexily, "What are you waiting for, Darling?" She thrusts her hips upwards in encouragement.

 

"Don't want to rush, Gina! " Emma murmurs huskilly, hot kisses cover her golden neck while her right hand press down on Regina's pelvic bone firmly. Her fingertips scratch and rub her small tuft of dark hair intimately.

She rubs her pink red clit over its hood, every inch and crease on her wet pussy thoroughly with a hum, it feels so dirty for Regina to be touched without any restraint.

 

Dark lashes flutter with a hiss as the talented mouth moves lower after placing a final kiss on her sore sensitive nipples. Emma's teeth tug her hair down there making her whine and meet the dark green eyes. "I missed your touch very much. Never stay from me like that, Emma." She sighs lowly her hands weaving between blonde hair.

 

Emma licks her lips at the sight of her dripping core,"I agree. I don't want to deprive myself of this again." She spreads her golden thighs widely before blowing hot air on her wet heat. Regina shudders voilently with a moan then a hot tongue licks her core, slow and hard from her leaking entrance to proud clit. 

Sooner, she starts to lick her fast and hard, Regina's hips moves in tandem with her tongue. "Mmmmm..."

 

Em stops licking her pussy dry so the brunette whines in complaint. But the blonde lifts her under her ass to prod her entrance with her tongue, Regina squirms when those green eyes focuses on her pussy very closely. 

"Your pussy.... God!! Your folds and inner lips looks so delicious, exactly like the inside of the steak you cooked for me." She drops lusty, adoring kisses all over her pussy while Regina blushes deep red at her words. "Mmmm... Mmmmm...mmmmmm."

 

She places kisses on her pussy lips insistently before latching on to suck them hardly with a growl. The brunette moans heavily and writhes under the lips sucking her pussy. The sharp nips and tugs to her soft red lips makes her hiss and whine then cry out when a strong tongue thrusts inside her insistently.

 

"Oh..... Huhh.... mmmmm.!!" Regina's hips only jerks little under Emma's strong grip who whispers dirty words into her pussy while licking and sucking her dripping core. Regina pants heavily in pleasure.

 

Regina squeals when pink lips latches on her engorged clit and sucks it harshly. Her orgasm hits her without any warning, She writhes under Emma's continued assault on her clit. "Wait! Oh.. Emma..mmmmm... Slow down.. Ahhh.!!"

 

Pale, lean fingers traces her wet opening before two enters her, swiftly. Regina, still on her first orgasm, groans and whimpers when Emma adds another finger. Three stretch her small pussy entrance pleasurably. "Damn! baby, You're so tight..!!""

 

Regina hums deeply in pleasure as the fingers inside moves in steady pace while her lover sucks and licks her pussy. Then another finger stretches her and Emma slams her four fingers inside her, harder and faster. "Ahhhhhh...huh..!..huh..oh..uh...!"

The brunette arches deeply with a yelp but Emma holds her down to fucks her dripping pussy roughly.

 

Her angled thrusts stab at the ridged flesh inside Regina who cries out at each thrust. The Cabin was filled with loud wet slapping noises. The brunette comes second time, panting heavily after those heavy thrusts but the blonde continues to thurst inside her slowly.

 

"Sweetheart,.. Ohhhh..please!! I can't... I am so sensitive.. Mm mm huh.. Ssss...!" Regina tries to move away from her questing fingers but Emma's stronger than her. Leaning on her elbows, Regina watches nearly Emma's entire hand stuffed inside her pussy hole and the way Emma was licking her cum.

 

She places her hand on the blonde head who turns her attention to the brunette then leans up to kiss her softly. Emma shifts to lie down on her without breaking their slow kiss or the lazy thrusts between her legs.

 

Regina sucks Emma's lips hard, gripping on her blonde hair iin her hands. Her legs trembles and her insides shivers as fingers rubs her her pussy walls and the ridged flesh intensely. "I'm gonna fuck you, Regina" Emma informs her gruffly before starting to pound into her. Their bodies rub together as Regina meets her thrusts eagerly.

 

Loud, Wet slapping noises fills the air as Emma's palm smack down on the brunette pussy harder and faster. She moans and whimpers at the relentless pounding that is stretching her hole. "Mm mm mm.. Ooohhh... Hmmm... Yes!!! Deeper..."

 

Pale neck entices the moaning brunette to attack it with hard kisses, sharp bites and deep sucks that makes Emma groan and hiss in pleasure. "Shhhhh.."

The dark haired woman wraps her arms and legs around Emma tighter when the woman increases her speed and power to thrust inside her brutally. "Mmmm..uh..mmmm..uh..mmmm...uh..mm mm.."

 

Their sweat slicked bodies rock together while they pant into each other necks. Regina cries out loudly at the harsh graze of a thumb on her hard clit. Emma moves back little to look into her eyes still fucking her pussy and the brunette cups her cheeks softly.

 

Suddenly, pale fingers hooks on her front walls to rub on puffed flesh roughly and presses on her hard clit making Regina scream her release with her back arched deeply. Emma continues to thrust inside her to prolong her ecstasy and grunts at the nails scratching her shoulders.

 

Regina bites Emma's neck to control herself as the hot pleasure washes through her entire body. She sucks on her bite lazily before falling back on the ground, panting heavily. Emma kisses her face dotingly before placing a firm kiss on her parted bottom lip.

 

After few moments, Gina pushes Emma's fingers away from her sensitive core lightly and sighs heavily. Regina opens her eyes when something hard pokes her stomach and sees the blonde hovering above her. She glares at the cocky woman above her.

 

Emma shrugs with a smirk, "What I had to fuck you like that!" Regina narrows her brown eyes at her, the blonde lies on top of her and rocks her hips once. "I wanted make sure that you can take me without hurting.., much." 

 

Pale hips are accepted between Regina's olive ones happily and her hard length rubs on her wet pussy erotically making Emma moan while Regina hums with building arousal.

 

She pulls the blonde to her, holding her in the cradle of her legs, "Again, What are you waiting for then, Darling?" Regina husks in desire, her hands pushing on Emma's ass firmly. "Take me'!!" She murmurs against the pink lips and noting the green eyes darken completely.

 

Emma only grunts "My pleasure" before Regina feels arms around her back and the blonde sits up with her on the lap. Her olive legs wrap around the blonde who lifts her from the floor effortlessly and carries her to the bedroom. 

 

Regina bites her bottom lip with a moan at the feeling of the thick hot rod pressed against her cum soakes pussy. She knows they are going to take all night to enjoy each other without any restraint finally.

She exhales in anticipation, clinging tighter on her Emma who closes the door shut firmly.

 

 √° √° √


	7. Chapter 7

^ √ ^ √ ^

 

After The brunette kneels on the bed, she gives a biting kiss to Emma before smirking at the lust filled green eyes. She gets down on her hands and knees to suck on the tip of Emma's broad weeping head, enjoying the long groan above her. Pumps her shaft slowly.

 

"Yes, Gina!" Emma sighs deeply, her hands on Regina's neck who licks her from the base to head eagerly. The brunette sucks hard on the underside of her cock, in minutes her entire dick was glistening by her saliva. Emma hums in pleasure as plump lips swallows her blunt head fully, her pale hands roaming Regina's backside.

 

"Just like that.. Baby!!... Urgggh.. Sshh.. Wait!" A strong hand grips her hair firmly holding her for the thick length slowly entering her mouth. She sucks and cradles it with her tongue, feeling her prominent vein. Emma's pleased noises just renews her previous arousal tenfold.

 

Holding her tight, the blonde moves in a steady pace, fucking her face and stuffing Regina's mouth with her thick cock. "Look at you taking my cock mm.. so good.. with your ass in the air...mmmmm.. I can't wait to fuck you..!" Emma moans languidly with her eyes closed.

 

Her other hand squeezes and smacks Regina's round ass who yelps around the cock stretching her jaw at the hard smack on her rump. "Mmmphhh.." Then skilled fingers probes her heated pussy she lets out muffled moans while pleasuring Emma with her mouth.

 

Without warning, Emma withdraws herself from the wet cavern with a loud slurping noise and holds her thick head in front of Regina's face. 

 

"Lick and suck my head....Yess. Yess...ahh..ooooh..." Emma licks her lips with hooded eyes, "hands on the bed..! ke..ep going..! Hhmm!" The sight of Regina on her hands and knees, her soft lips wrapped around her, sucking her hard with her big ass in the air was beyond words.

Emma groans loudly aroused by Regina's eager tongue probing and licking her weeping tip before swallowing her pre-cum. 

 

Minutes later, Regina was pulled away and pushed down on her back by the blonde who kneeled in between her legs hurriedly. "I can't wait anymore to be inside you, Amber eyes..!"

 

Regina exhales breathily opening her legs wider to give Emma an unbidden view of her entire shivering pussy. "Then just take me!" The blonde licks her lips, left hand pumping her twitching rod and right hand rubbing her wet pussy thoroughly, pinching her hard clit and soft folds. "Mmmm... Ssss... Ahhh!! Em!! Please!"

 

Two fingers enter her swiftly then third before her blonde lover pumps deep them into her, Regina hums at the intrusion. Emma shifts closer while her long fingers massages her inner slick walls sensually. The brunette holds herself up under her knees, wider, as fingers leave her wet core to pump Emma's very hard aching cock.

 

Her broad head was placed on Regina's pussy entrance who gulps, little worried about Emma's thick cock pushing into her small tight pussy. Then Emma brushes her bulbous head from her visible wet hole to her proud hard clit, Regina's head falls back with a desperate whine. She just wants Emma inside her fast and deep.

 

Emma rocks her now cum slicked stiffness between her soft puffed folds and clit before resting the head on her leaking hole and waits. Regina lifts her head meeting green eyes of her lover who immediately pushes her equally weeping tip inside her.

 

Regina lets out choked gasps as the thick head parting her entrance wider after few seconds of relentless pressure finally pops inside the wet heat completely. "Hmmmm..." Emma grunts lowly at the heat engulfing her while the brunette clenches her hands into tight fists under her spread knees.

 

Soon, Emma's big cock splits her small hole steadily, the slow stretch burns sweet. Regina groans deeply, trembling legs spread apart widely to welcome the intrusion. Looking down, She notices only half of the cock was inside her cunt and they were panting lightly.

 

Emma hovers above her to share a deep, slow wet kiss dazing Regina, enough for the blonde to enter her whole Cock into her warm pussy with one sudden smooth snap of her hips.

Regina lets out a strangled cry against her pale lips, back arched deep and hands gripping the strong shoulders above her tight. "AAAHHHHHH...!"

 

Lean pale fingers wipes the few tears from her flushed cheeks before she drops soft, sweet kisses on Regina's face, neck and lips. "Huhh,,.. Em..ma.."  Regina whimpers faintly. 

 

Emma frowns worriedly at the low keening noises falling from her plump red lips but legs wrapped around her tightens when she tries to pull away. She holds herself up on her elbows with only their lower bodied pressed together intimately.

 

"Hey, if it hurts too much you can tell me anytime, Regina. I'll pull out.. Okay!? take your time, baby!" Emma says with a soft smile, nuzzling their faces sweetly. Regina nods weakly. 

 

After few moments, she loosens her limbs hold but squeezes her pussy walls invitingly with small gasp and moan. "I want you.. but start slow, alright?" Regina husks still feeling overwhelmed with the thick meat buried deep in her, Emma nods in return. 

 

Pale hips pulls back before pushing into her slowly, parting her wet walls wider, again and again. Gradually, Emma fucks her in slow, long strokes with Regina moaning deep and low whenever the hard cock grinds into her with languid groans. "God, you're so tight!..huh.. sooo soft.... wet...!" 

 

As her thrusts becomes firmer, Regina's moans get louder, her hips meet Emma's with hard smacks. The mixed pleasure and pain of the thick stiffness splitting her tight pussy makes her lightheaded. 

 

Her wetness making easier for Emma to move in and out of her slick hole. They moan deeply pumping their hips against each other in same rhythm. "mmm.. You..Are.. So.. unnggg.. Big.. mmm." The brunette gasps between her wanton moans. 

 

Regina smells their musky arousals that's filling the air around them. Emma's aroused growls blurs with Regina's keening moans.

 

Thick Cock saws in and out of her tight pussy insistently without any stutter in speed. "Ahhh.... Ohhh..  ahhnng.. unggg.. huhh... Mmmnn..." Green wild eyes lock with brown dazed eyes intensely when fingers weave into her blonde hair. 

 

With Emma pounding into her stretched hole, Regina writhes in pleasure as her moans gets deeper and her whimpers louder than ever before. They kiss each other passionately, Regina's toes curling because of Emma's insistent rhythm between her toned legs, fucking her gushing hole in fast relentless thrusts. 

 

Regina moans into their kiss, gripping Emma's tight ass, loving the burning pleasure in her core created by her lover pumping herself inside her. Their wet smacking sounds arouses them both wildy, Regina lets out desperate moans. "Don't.. Stop... Huhhhh.. Em!!!! Just .. Like.. That...Mmmmm!"

 

"Damn.. Woman.. look...how wet..You are.. Is that...all.. for me?" Emma growls lowly, incredibly aroused by the slick walls sucking her in, Regina's cum marking her Hard Cock. They continue to fuck each other with passion and longing previously contained bursting out of them finally. "Hmm ...leaking.. heavily.. so I can fuck you.. Hard..!  Answer.. Me..?"

 

Emma gives her two hard, rough strokes, Regina gasps aloud with whimper, pale hands fisted tight beside her head. "Yes.. Yes...oh.. Its all..mm...yours.. Emma... .uh..to..fuck me.. like an.. ANIMAAAL...!!"

 

Burying her face in Regina's alluring neck, Emma fucks her clenching pussy savagely. Her rough, strong thrusts makes Regina bite her right shoulder.  Emma hisses in pain while olive hands claws her back and grips her blonde hair, blindly.

 

She just pounds deeper and deeper without breaking her deep rhythm enjoying Regina's wanton pleas in her ear, wet core splitting for her hot rod perfectly. "AHHHH.... Urrrgghhh.... Unngg... Emma.. Emma... Emma.. Ohh...Yesss...Take me..."

Loud cries turns into breathless moans and muted gasps while her strong thighs hug Emma's ribs closely.

 

The brunette panting heavily grips the blonde hair tightly taking the fucking dazedly. Their constant loud wet noises, pleasured groans, deep moans and whimpers of their wild coupling fill the dark night and the silent forest, passionately.

Breathy gasps leaves her mouth while Emma grunts with each thrust. Sweat slicked bodies rubs deliciously, their breasts crushed together before strong hands grips Regina's round ass harshly.

 

Strong arms grips Regina's hourglass waist pulling her hips more into her blonde lover's deep thrusts, her head falls back with a loud whimper. "Uhhhnngg...!!"

 

Suddenly, Emma angles her hips before delivering sharp thrust, big mushroom head catches Regina's ridged front wall with each slow deep thrust. Regina's mouth falls open with a breathless gasp before she shudders in immense pleasure, her brown eyes glistening lightly and hands digging into pale skin hard.

 

Looking at where they're so intimately connected at last with her cock hitting her lover's spongy pleasure spot directly, Emma husks throatily. "Wow!! you're so...beautiful!! more with your Pussy.. Lips.. Wrapped.. Around.. My.. Big.. Hard.. Cock...!"

Regina breathes out throaty whimpers at the growled words and sharp thrusts its punctuated with.

 

When Emma locks eyes with her intently, she pulls her in for a heated kiss. Hands spread olive legs apart to hold her wider for Emma to piston her hot rod inside her desperately, drilling into Regina's weeping hot cunt insistently.

 

Each deep, violent thrust jostles Regina hard, making her bruised melons to bounce entincly, drawing darkened green eyes. Emma bends forward to suckle and bite them as much as she can with a longing moan.

Like she didn't feast on it earlier, Regina muses to herself fleetingly.

 

Regina throaty cries becomes loud mewls when Emma's lower abdomen muscles crushes her hard clit mercilessly with her each relentless thrust.

Her insides shudders and parts as she takes the savage fucking with her legs spread open for Emma, feeling her big cock so deep in her stomach.  "I.. feel..so full...ah..!.Uh.. Em.!!" She purrs with moans.

 

With their foreheads pressed together, they bask in their moment together without any worries except the intense pleasure and happiness between them. Both of them moves harder, basically just humping into one another desperately.

 

Emma's broad cock plunges into her cunt in an uneven and desperate thrusts, fucking Regina in a animalistic way that they both enjoy very much. Wet walls tightens and spasms violently by her hungry thrusts stabbing her puffed ridged spot constantly.

 

Regina screams loudly, the white hot pleasure humming inside her suddenly explodes, fluid gushes out of her cunt. She writhes and shudders uncontrollably because of her intense orgasm.  "AAAAAAAA...!!! Uhhngg.. Mmmmp.."

 

Emma continues to pound inside her soaked clenching pussy with quick, rough thrusts before coming inside her with a deep grunt. Spurts after spurts of her cum splashes Regina's pussy walls in white hot liquid making her whimper and moan at the sensation. 

 

Hot walls grips and massages the thick length pounding her clenching heat, milking more of her seeds into her. Emms growls in pleasure thrusting into her snug pussy.

Regina mewls and whimpers weakly as thrusts continues inside her in adeep, languid pace. Before she's pushed into another orgasm, black spots covers her vision.  

 

The brunette passes out with feeling Emma's Cock still sheathed deep inside her drenched pussy, her body and mind submerged in a pleasured haze completely. 

 

   Regina opens her eyes sometime later, feeling fingers combing her long raven hair softly. Rubs her cheek on the warm body beneath before placing sweet kisses on the porcelain chest, right above her heart. Lifts her head to lock eyes with Emma directly.

 

They share a happy, content smile and a light kiss enjoying their lips moving together leisurely, Emma let out a pleased hum. She kisses Regina's eyelids moving down to her jaw unhurriedly who turns her head to grant more access to her skin.

 

Fluttering brown eyes froze on a particular spot, a silent gasp falls from her swollen and feels her entire body heat up. Fingers grip chin softly for Emma's featherlight kiss before the she notices Regina's troubled face.

 

"Regina, what happened?" The blonde asks with light frown. Her dairk haired lover shakes her head once but she presses on concerned by her reddening olive cheeks. "Are you hurt?" 

 

The brunette shakes her head firmly, "No, Sweetie. It's just.. Look, I did that." She whispers her last word. Green eyes follows hers to the obvious large spot covered in their cum. "It never happened to me before. I am so.. " 

She trails off feeling her cheeks turn red in embarrassment and okay, little arousal. Emma grunts and points out honestly, "huh-huh, more like its drenched actually." 

 

Regina looks apprehensive before scrunching her face in annoyance at the teasing smile on Emma's face. Hands traces her smooth tan back while she frowns at their owner. 

 

"Of course, its drenched. And it's nothing for us to be embarassed about, Amber eyes." Emma prodes her cheek lightly making her soulful brown eyes look down at her directly. "That's what happens when we fuck each other without control and lose ourselves in that pleasure." She husks throatily with a lusty glint in her eyes.

 

"Really, the fact I made you squirt for the first time just makes me so smug and happy." Emma winks at her making Regina smile at her with a roll of her brown eyes. "Hmm.. Everything is too quiet." 

 

"Majority of the noises were coming from us actually. " Regina confesses warily, honestly little unease by the sudden eerie silence. Emma hums.

"Yeah, I think you probably scared Roccinate when you screamed like murder earlier." Regina narrows her eyes at her before laughing with her. They smile at each other lovingly.

"I didn't really hurt you, right?" Emma's seriousness of the question has Regina straighten fully.  

 

"Absolutely not. I'll be sore tomorrow. You felt so full inside me, I never been pleasured or aroused by anyone like that, Emma." Regina clenches her thighs in arousal, feels hard muscles against her cunt.

"And the way you took me like a savage making me flood nearly, I soaked us." she reminds distractedly, grinding into the semi erect cock poking her back. 

 

"Okay,  hmmm" Emma moans focused on her hands squeezing her juicy melons and her pebbled red nipples. Regina smirks at her before holding her half hard cock for her to impale herself steadily. "Aahhrrr" Emma let's out strangled yell,  Regina bites her lips with her eyes squeezed shut.  

 

"You know how I love to ride my horse everyday but I want something else now. I want you to be my new personal stallion, Emma Swan." Regina clenched her pussy walls around her fully hardening cock. Thankfully she got it inside before it fully harden.

 

Emma exhales heavy breaths, incredibly aroused by Regina's challenging question. She smirks, "Let's see if you're truly the best rider for this stallion, Regina!" Her dark haired lover smiles at her lustfully. 

 

Folding her arms behind her head with a cocky smile, Emma waits for the brunette lift her lips before thrusting up into her sharply. Regina's head fall back with low moan, biting her bottom lip hardly. They share another heated look before Regina starts moving her hips expertly. 

 

@^ @^ @

 

 "Oh! I don't think I can walk properly tomorrow or few days." Regina pants with a laugh turning to face Emma who embraces her lazily. 

"Well, then we can go slow on the next round after I can move my body properly." Emma replies with a smile. "And Regina, you are the best rider. Hands down." She declares with a solemn face, smirking at Regina's playful huff and smile.

 

Regina chews her bottom lip looking into her green eyes, her breathing soon returns to normal. Something were nagging her constantly. "Was it good? Did you like... I know you had more experienced lovers than me.!" She speaks hesistantly. 

 

"You were breathtakingly wonderful and I loved every precious moments with you, inside you!" Emma answers sincerely. "None of my past lovers or flings can near this. Do you know why.?"

 

Regina narrows her eyes losing herself in the blonde's soft words. "No one beside you lit this burning desire to learn everything about you, every inch of your body, Amber eyes!" She kisses her firmly at the end. Regina returns it happily.

 

They lie together sharing soft touches and lazy kisses before Regina speaks again. Emma had said that most of her relationships because of her guarded behaviour.

"But you opened up to me, a stranger, faster than you used to. Why?" She looks shy at Regina's curious queston.

 

"Most of my girlfriends behaved like I must give myself to them but it felt forced to me. I was guarded because why should I give someone my heart when they never did anything to earn it." Emma searched her brown eyes intently before swallowing at Regina's nod in agreement.

 

"But Regina, you are different because you never pushed me or acted like you were entilted and it felt so easy and natural for me to open myself to you. Even from the beginning, I guess it was just inevitable that I'll fall for you." Emma finished softly feeling vulnerable, admitting her feelings to Regina who smiles at her shakily.

 

The brunette knew she had in fact fallen for Emma, like that woman in market told her, and she was worried about the blonde's depth of feelings for her very much.  Hearing those words boosted her hope that Emma too had deep feelings for her but..

 

 "You're sure about your feelings for me is not just lust for my body?." Regina asks expectantly, worry and insecurity are still plaguging her mind. Emma blinks rapidly at the question before sitting up and stretching her limbs.

 

"What feelings? No, come on you know about my past, how I don't settle." Regina opens and closes her mouth few times before staying silent. "You really thought I was serious about this, Regina."

 

 Suddenly, she was pushed down on the floor by Regina who glares at her angrily. "Get out!" Her vision blurs with tears welling in her brown eyes.

"Look, Regina this was fun...." Emma was cut off by the brunette's raised voice.

 

"Get out!, I will kill you, Swan. How dare you say this was fun.!"  She bites out furiously clutching the bed sheet to her chest tightly and throws anything within hand reach at her when the blonde moves closer.

 

 "Regina, calm down!!" Emma sits close despite the brunette's constants slaps and punches at her before gripping her shoulders. "I was kidding, !! Stop!!!" Regina slows down a minute but still glares at her furiously. 

 

"You really thought I wasn't serious about us. I'm falling for you from the first morning I saw you and more and more each day I learn anything about you." Emma says seriously, her green eyes glazed and her jaw twitches faintly.

 

"Then why would you say something like that to me, you imbecile.!" Regina asks little less angrily after seeing the truth in her green eyes. Emma shrugs her shoulders.

 

"You asking me if its not just lust after what I told,  pissed me off. And really lust is also a feeling but you must know I've other more feelings for you too including lust." Regina softens some more, the blonde smirks at her. "Besides it was little fun when you got so angry, like a chipmunk." 

 

Regina glares at her sharply but Emma just winks at her. The brunette raises her eyebrow when she mentions that Regina should learn to know when she is making fun of. But Regina reminds her that there is a appropriate time for everything. 

 

"Your eyes glowed purple you know.!" Emma says after the brunette stops hitting her arm again. Regina shocked by that new information, grips her pale shoulders with deep worry that she hurt her lover but the blonde assures nothing had hurt her.

 

Emma looks down where the bed sheet fallen away slowly to reveal the awesome view of her heaving red purple bruised breasts. "Your eyes was beautiful and little scary but totally hot with purple light." Then Regina pulls her into an tight embrace with a soft sob.

 

"I am so sorry about my insensitive question earlier, Em. I was little unsure if you do return my feelings that I didn't think about anything else. And believe me I didn't summon my magic to hurt you, its just my emotions were.." Regina trails off hugging her very tightly loving the strong arms wrapped around her lower back.

 

"Hey, don't worry, just don't doubt my feelings. I'm sorry too, I was an asshole making you cry. It had hurt you so bad and by the way your magic is hot." Emma says softly her own tears finally falling down.

Regina smiles against her hair loving the soft warm feeling in her chest. After few minutes of comfortable silence, Emma speaks,"So, you're still upset with me?"

 

Hands traces smooth olive back sensually while pink lips seeks the soft flesh. "Emma!!?" Regina rasps throatily, wiping tears from her cheeks. Emma hums sucking her earlobe softly while pressing their bodies together.

 

"I think this can lead to another round, Regina.!" Emma murmurs against her neck, Regina's breath hitches when her semi hard cock pokes on her lower abdomen but bites her lips to control herself and pulls back to swat at Emma's chest, lightly. "Ow! God, this is abuse, Gina!"

 

"After the act you pulled did you really expect anything to happen, Swan!." Regina says sternly making Emma frown sadly and nod in understanding. The brunette watches Emma look around them while scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. 

 

Regina remembers the night that green eyed stranger saved her fron that black wolf and the woman sitting before her now,  marvels at the interesting development in both their lives aftet past 3months. 

 

Emma looks directly at the brown eyes glued to her face with a intense gaze and raises her blonde eyebrows at her. Regina exhales looking at the hard cock standing proudly before smiling at Emma with smoldering look.

 

"Oh! Alright, come here, you Savage!" Regina pulls Emma into deep kiss before falling back on the bed with the blonde lying atop of her inviting body. "But I'm still little angry so Make up to me!" Emms nods in acceptance and kisses her deeper again. Regina moans are muffled by the tongue devouring her mouth when hard cock grinds against her sensitive clit slowly.

 

 

 ^ √ ^ √ ^

 


End file.
